


Sealing the Deal

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia



Category: Original Work, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Dirty Talk, Bodily Fluids, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Clothing Kink, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Edgeplay, Feminization, Football | Soccer, Forced Feminization, Framer is a submissive brat, Kink Negotiation, LITERALLY, M/M, Maids, Marking, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Pink Panties, Power Play, Public Blow Jobs, Roleplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Spanking, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Treasure Hunting, Urination, Urine, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, everythingwrong, non-con kinda, pink dresses, texting that leads to sexy ;), thank you to our anon reader, this is sin for tosconfessions lol, troilism, yes it is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be illegal for the consigliere to orchestrate sexual situations... but the framer was just too attractive when he was screaming like this. Brattiness be damned.</p><p>Otherwise known as that kink dump fic that nobody wanted but we supplied anyway.<br/>Thank you @Neon. Our lovely anon requester~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingWrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingWrong/gifts).



> this is a kink dump. kink dump as fuck. not gonna lie.
> 
> also, thank you to that one anon/reviewer who requested more NanAna because it's apparently hot :') we took it to heart.

The framer shivered, feeling entirely too exposed with the thin, black lace-lined straps clinging to his tattooed shoulders, the box collar baring every inch of his collarbone. It felt so... strange, a mix of lace and mesh and linen, clinging to his skin too tightly to be considered natural. He wasn't even sure if he liked it- just added to the already thick aura of awkwardness that surrounded him as he stood in front of Keon's door.

 

His hand scratched the back of his neck absently, fingers of the other tugging down the hem of the dress that had slid up too high for his liking. The tattoos on his thighs were showing too well, even in the dim lighting of the hallway. Anakin blinked, choked back his nervousness, eyelids fluttering as he pushed his knuckles against the door lightly. There was a sound of harsh footsteps, the toggle of a lock, and then nothing... nothing but the door swinging open.

 

He was greeted by warm eyes, soft golden locks, and a look of sheer surprise by Keon.

 

"Uh... yeah. Keon. Nanashi said that... well, I don't fucking know. Can I come in?"

 

Keon snorted in amusement, leaning in to grab the ginger's hand. He looked.. absolutely ravishing to say the least, draped in a black-red dress that hugged his slender frame too perfectly for words to describe.. Akivya was almost going to have to step up his game at this point, Anakin pulled off crossdressing way too well. "What did Nanashi tell you?" He teased, opening the door just enough for the man to step forward, chuckling in amusement at the way Anakin hides his head in shame.

 

He curiously eyed the older man on the bed, trying not to let the ginger realize what he was doing.. Keon had to hand it to Nan, he was excellent at convincing people to do what he wanted them to do.. The man most likely had this planned from the start. And now, after seeing their framer dressed like this, he doubted he could blame him. It took everything he had to not jump his bones and fuck him raw.

 

"You look beautiful," he whispered, rolling his eyes at the sudden blush Anakin gave him. The consigliere seemed to notice this too, smirking in amusement as he quietly got off of the bed. Keon hovered closer, locking his lips with Anakin's before whispering, "The things we'll do to you..."

 

He had to muffle a startled gasp when he saw Nanashi sitting on the bed, staring at him with a look that, had it not been Nanashi, he might've placed easily- it wasn't that hard to read, but seeing it on the older man's face was just a bit too startling for Anakin to grasp, still struggling to push down the embarrassment he had at the fact that _he was wearing a fucking dress_ and _he hadn't even known that this... whatever this was... was going to happen._ It was shocking, really, causing him to give a quick glance to his feet, trying to avert his gaze from Keon to hide the red on his cheeks the best he could.

 

 _Just because you're dressed like a girl doesn't mean you have to act like this_ , Anakin reminded himself, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the disguiser, before the words suddenly seemed to hit him, all too late for realization and yet so abrupt he could barely fathom the fact that he'd just said... that. "What are... I mean... you... I... fuck. Fuck this. I shouldn't have..."

 

The twenty nine year old couldn't keep himself from spluttering, biting down on his lip to try and cover up the words that he wanted to say. Even if it was Nanashi and Keon... together, in the same room... it was usually better to just stay quiet during things like this. He'd figured that out in the past- no emotion and no expression and...

 

And then Keon's lips were smashing against his and somehow Nanashi's arms were around his waist, standing next to him so quickly that the framer hadn't even realized he was there, his skin tingling at the sheer fact of how... bare it was, eyes meeting his lover's for only a few brief seconds before looking down, giving a frown. "You... you like it, yeah, man? I... Nanashi said...you know. You were into it."

 

"I say a lot of things," Nanashi acknowledged, pressing light kisses to his exposed collar bone. "Doesn't necessarily mean I'm being truthful... though, this time.." he let his hand roam and grope Anakin's small ass, chuckling at how suddenly stiff the boy had become. "Swear I'm being truthful.. would never miss a chance like this to see you so perfect.."

 

The disguiser smiled down at Anakin for a brief moment, giving one last final look over his small dress. Leading them both back over to the bed, he couldn't resist a cheesy, "I love you," into Anakin's ear before helping lower him onto the bed. Underneath the two of them, he looked so impossibly small.. red faced, breathing quickly, and close to actually shaking. It was almost too hot to watch him undo like this, wanting to just tear off his dress and devour him whole.. it felt almost against his entire character to continue holding back.

 

Looking at Nanashi, he leaned in to capture the older man's pale lips into his own. The two of them had very quickly grown close lately, focusing primarily on their only real interest- Anakin. It wasn’t hard to like someone that loved the same person he did. Plus.. the whole complete social asshole look wasn't too unattractive, he'd gladly fuck him if it wasn't for Anakin. Feeling the man kiss him back, he wrapped his hands around his neck for several long minutes before pulling away and turning his head down to the flustered Anakin. His face had somehow grown even more shocked, lip quivering at the sudden declaration of affection. He could almost laugh.

 

"On the bed, Ana," Nanashi directed, smirking at how quick the boy was at doing as he said. Nodding satisfied, he simply said, "Spread your legs.. you want us to fuck you at once or take turns?"

 

It was hot- watching Keon seal lips with Nanashi, sliding his tongue over the older man's lip, pushing into his mouth with a tiny groan of pleasure, arm tangling around the consigliere's neck. And then Nanashi was kissing him back and pulling away and turning to him and Anakin was so startled he couldn't even remember how to do anything- speak or move, really, just looking at him and giving a nod to whatever had been said, able to feel the flush scarlet feeling of a blush on his cheeks as he looked down at his dress once more before sighing.

 

Giving a tiny glare to the older man, he almost hesitated on doing as he said, but very slowly let his  thighs slip apart, legs falling to the side enough to accommodate a person between them, his head almost spinning as he looked back up to his two lovers. The framer had so much he wanted to say- wasn't even sure there were words enough for it, and there certainly didn't seem to be any words left in him.

 

"Just want you," he choked out. "Don't be such a fucking tease, man." He thinks the words are shakier than what he's used to, more than they even should be, and it almost makes the redhead want to cringe at the sound of his own voice. "Come on. Fuck." It's a quick snap of words, Anakin's head too impossibly light, enough that he barely remembers sliding his legs apart further, head tilting back against the pillows quickly as he tried to keep himself stable, hold back from getting any more excited than he already was.

 

Nanashi chuckled, moving his hand forward to lift up the skirt of the dress and flip it on his stomach. Lifting a brow, he whispered, "No panties? Didn't think you'd follow through on that.. very happy you did.." before letting his hand curl around his erected cock, smirking at the moans that escaped his lips. He looked like an absolute mess, still completely red faced and shivering underneath them. It was almost too comical.

 

The youngest of the three slowly made his way up near Anakin's front torso, pressing light kisses to his collarbone when he finally did so. Settling in next to Anakin's head, he undid his pants buckle and unleashed his throbbing cock. "Anakin," he kissed his lips, teasing the chapped part of his lips with his tongue. "Decide, sweetheart.. take us both in your ass, or one at a time.." again, his hands brush back red hair. "C'mon, decide.. I'm so fucking horny."

 

Anakin almost immediately bit down on his lip, trying to cover up the moans that were spilling loose from his mouth as Nanashi's fingers teased his cock lightly, running up and down the shaft in a manner that could only be considered teasing, causing the ginger to quickly tense up in embarrassment, half tempted to push his lover away. But then Keon's lips were on his, tongue tracing over the chapped skin, tasting him, and Anakin barely was able to keep him hips from bucking forward against Nanashi's hand, eyes slipping back with an uncontrollable shudder.

 

"I c-can't..." he managed to choke out, looking up at Keon with an unfortunate red shading his cheeks far too brightly to be covered up. Anakin wasn't quite sure why he was so flustered all of a sudden- was it just the position he was in? The fact he was wearing a dress? The fact that he _kinda maybe sorta_ wanted this more than he should?

 

Biting down on his lip, he let a hand curl around the back of Keon's head, fingers combing through golden locks as another shiver ran up his spine, Nanashi's fingers having gone to trace along the inside of his thighs, softly brushing over ink-stained white skin, taunting. Anakin frowned, unamused, attempting to struggle at the position, only to be kept completely still by Keon's form atop his.

 

"Fuck-" he hissed, noting the younger man's freed cock pressing against his leg, too hard for it to even seem real. "I... yeah. Fuck... I want you both... I just... I swear to god if you fucking laugh."

 

Keon resisted the urge to chuckle, nodding to the amused consigliere who nodded back, slowly helping turning Anakin on his stomach. The boy moaned underneath him, muttering something they couldn't quite understand. Still.. the way his body wiggled, moaning at every little touch.. Keon had no trouble admitting that he found this absolutely hot.

 

Watching Nanashi spread his firm asscheeks apart, using his fingers to tease his entrance, Keon leaned down to help slick the man up, using his fingers to spread him apart and slide his wet tongue inside of him. A shiver went down Anakin's back, moaning deeply, attempting to look back at the two of them before getting pushed back on the bed by Nanashi.

 

"Don't look.." Nanashi scolded, slapping his thigh harshly, dipping his hand down to undo his pants and slowly pulling Keon away from his entrance. He forced himself in first, ignoring the loud groans escaping Anakin's pale lips. "You're so fucking tight.." he muttered, looking down expectantly. "I can’t wait to fucking ruin your asshole."

 

He wanted to _see them._ It was almost infuriating to be turned over like this, feeling their touches and caresses and _fingers,_ unable to focus on anything else but the way nails dug into his hips and slick digits slid inside of him, curling and stretching until Anakin couldn’t hold the moans back anymore. And then he could _feel_ it, Nanashi, impossibly hard with his unsteady hands gripping the redhead’s hips, pulling his body back against him until Anakin’s thighs spread further, almost instinctively, a long moan parting from his lips.

 

Nanashi was _fucking huge._ Not that he hadn’t known that before, but seeing and _feeling_ were two different things, and Anakin could barely support himself, legs all but going weak underneath him at the first feeling of intrusion. Then his muscles were locking, spine rigid and tense as he arched backward, throwing his head forward with a gasp he’s half-embarrassed to admit was his. Hesitantly, the framer tried to look back up to Keon, only for his hair to be grabbed, head tugged up until his neck was completely exposed.

 

“Nan- Nanashi… f-fuck… y-you’re so…” he could barely force the words out, hands shaking as they attempted to reach out to Keon, slowly trying to pull the blonde closer to him. “You don’t know how much I’ve imagined this, shit… being… spread open for you to just take and take. Nanashi, Keon, please- I… I need _more.”_ Before he could stop himself, his fingers were curling around Keon’s back, Nanashi having pulled Anakin’s body up until he was half-sitting, with Nanashi at his back, head tilted at an awkward angle and thighs spread so delicately and so well.

 

 _Is he even going to fit?_ Anakin couldn’t help but worry- it was too goddamn much, and the way Keon was staring at him only made him want to shiver more, Nanashi’s breath hot against his ear, knuckles tracing over the exposed side of his neck gently. “Wait- wait, I don’t know if I- fuck, if we can…”

 

Nanashi growled, thrusting his hips forward roughly, effectively hitting the boy’s prostate. He had so many fun ideas that he could wait to put in place.. ideas that involved tying the man up, fucking him, degrading his ginger ass.. fuck, he was excited to see his whole plan finally come to life. Waiting for Anakin to finally grow a set took forever, but it was going to be worth it now. “Don't talk,” he leaned in, pulling Anakin’s hair back until his neck was completely exposed and he could force his tongue down his throat. Anakin bit down on his tongue, groaning from how rough he was. “Be a good little bitch and stay quiet for us.. I'll punish you if I hear you speak anymore..”

 

With that being said, Keon took Nanashi’s hand away from the red heads locks and graced his lips on his. “Just be quiet,” he said quietly, smiling almost. “You'll like it.. promise.”

 

He didn't wait for a response, moving his head in for Anakin to take in whole, gently thrusting his hips. Keon didn't know which he'd prefer more- gentle, passion filled blowjob, or plain out aggressive fucking. They were both so tempting, very fucking hot for him to imagine. Anakin seemed comforted about his gentleness, at least, pressing soft kisses to his exposed thighs before returning to taking his cock in his mouth. This all was turning way too hot for him.. he wondered if Akivya would be pissed that he missed this.

 

“Fuck-” Nanashi shouted breaking his train of thought, forcing him to focus on how quick he was fucking the framer now. Thrusting against his tight asshole, Nanashi wasn't sure exactly how close he was, but he could already feel the tightness growing quickly inside of him. “Such a good girl.. such a tight asshole, almost impossible for me not to get off.”

 

He was half tempted to shout at Nanashi- force himself away from the man, try and get in some sort of retort, but the look on Keon’s face was telling him to do anything but. Anakin couldn’t refrain from shaking, the sudden tingling sensation that started in his thighs creeping up through the rest of his body, bracing his hands on the disguiser’s legs as he tilted his head back, slipping forward to take in the entirety of Keon’s length with a small hum. His nails practically scratched at Keon’s skin, trying to keep himself steady as Nanashi’s thrusts only escalated in pace, so fucking fast that the ginger wasn’t even sure he could keep up with it.

 

And then he did the absolute last thing he probably should’ve, his hand pushing at Nanashi’s arm around his waist, awkwardly, unable to keep a somewhat shrill cry from escaping his lips as he pushed himself back against the man, rutting his ass against Nanashi’s hips, his hand trying to cling to the man only to be forced down with a loud hiss and some insult that didn’t quite reach Anakin’s ears. The framer’s legs felt entirely broken, exhausted and barely able to move, his mouth sliding off of Keon’s cock and head tilting back, trying to grab the youngest man and pull him closer-

 

“Pl-” there was a resounding smack that accompanied his attempt to talk, only causing Anakin to give a dissatisfied groan, squirming in the consigliere’s grip, feeling Keon angling his legs apart even further so he could join Nanashi, and _I don’t know how this is gonna fucking work, not gonna, fuck, I can’t take anymore, it’s too much, I fucking swear-_

 

The framer had to bite his lip to muffle his words, his eyes flying wide at the feeling of Keon’s length pushing against his stretched rim just as Nanashi’s had previously, trying to grab hold of the younger man as he tugged him closer, moaning. “Ke-” a sudden thrust shocked him out of it again, the heat flaring up in the pit of Anakin’s gut as well as a growing pain, something that ran through his whole body and made him want to scream in agony, thighs falling loosely on either side of the disguiser’s hips.

 

He felt so fucking full. And it hurt, hurt so goddamn bad that Anakin did let out a scream, head falling against Nanashi’s shoulder uncomfortably, trying not to speak, no matter how much he wanted, because he really did just want to scream- _“Fuck!”_

 

At the same time it left his mouth, there was a hand fisting in his hair and jerking his head back and he could feel a sudden warmth spreading inside his ass, thick and wet and too hard to erase from his memory, making him feel even more embarrassed, his entire being exhausted and yet still craving more, wanting to be _pounded_ , came inside of, talked down to and filled like a filthy goddamn whore and just…

 

_It was too much._

 

Keon tried to be gentle, thrusts trying to be slow and ease to buck against, though failed when he felt Anakin’s tight asshole trying to desperately push the two of them out. He wasn't sure if Nanashi was going to bite his head off for going so slow- seeing as he was absolutely losing his shit with Anakin, but assumed he was safe for the most part. His own real focus was honestly coming. He felt so hard, harder than he's felt in a long time, almost desperate to empty himself inside the man _now._ The tightness in his scrotum was unbearable… Nanashi’s loud, aggressive dirty talk didn't seem to help at all.

 

Nanashi was leaning into the red head’s ear, biting the soft cartilage of his ear teasingly. “Yeah? You like it when we fuck you like this, Ana? Go on.. tell your master how much you love being fucked in the ass, want to be filled by my thick, girthy cock. You love sucking off Keon, don't you? Wish you were Akivya, huh? Able to practically suck his dick whenever you wanted.. never seen you so eager to suck one before..” he bit down harder than he did before, hissing, “Filthy little slut, you are.. can't wait to make you admit it.”

 

 _Trying to draw a response from him is cheating.._ Rolling his eyes, Keon leaned down to press a kiss to Anakin’s back, trying to show him some support from Nanashi’s teasing. He really had no objections to his teasing, but.. he wondered how far Nan would actually go with teasing the man. Almost considered telling him off.

 

“Keon..” Nanashi raised a brow at him, looking almost expectedly at him, leaning away from the long mess of hickies on Anakin’s bare shoulders. “Mark him.”

 

The way Nanashi was talking made Anakin’s skin go cold, a feeling of something almost crawling down his spine, hips arching forward and head tilting back as his hands scrabbled for hold of Nanashi- Keon- anyone or anything. “N-Nanashi… Nan, fuck… I…” Anakin’s words were cut off by a sudden low, guttural moan from Keon, his eyes going wide as he felt the younger man’s release shooting out, filling him even further, only making him want to quiver and pull him closer.

 

Anakin tried to keep himself still, focusing on the rapid beat of his heart in his ears and the way Nanashi’s breath hit his ear, practically shaking when he finally chokes out, “ _Yes,_ Nanashi… I fucking- I need more, please, more, I want to be claimed, fuck me until I can’t speak, I want to cum all over myself- fuck, I hate you, I hate… _more._ Keon…” the framer isn’t quite sure how desperate he looks, tugging Keon closer until he could pull his mouth to his neck. “Fucking mark me, babe… I need you.”

 

Nanashi bit down hard on Anakin’s neck, close to actually growling. This was becoming exciting. “You spoke.”

 

There was a small whimpering sound from Anakin, shivering as he pulled out roughly and managed himself off the bed. He could barely walk in a straight line, erected cock still leaking the last remaining bits of precum from the tip of his head and against his stomach. The fact that Anakin had gone against his only rule so very quickly.. it made him feel so excited, wanting to force him to keep talking and be a brat.. just the thought of being able to completely humiliate the boy in front of the boy’s crush.. it was making him so fucking hot.

 

Keon removed himself from Anakin’s ass after a second, sliding next to Anakin’s head to help support his head tenderly. Placing sweet, passionate kisses to the top of his head while wiping spare cum from his cheeks, he whispered, “Just come quickly, Ana.. don't drag it on.”

 

Nanashi turned around, taking out a small black case from the large bookshelf and moved back to the bed. The fact that Keon was continuing to try and comfort the boy so affectionately almost was enough to trigger something like rage inside of him.. even worse when Anakin returned his numerous kisses. He refused to allow himself to suddenly become jealous though, no.. not right now. Later. Later when he and Anakin were completely alone and he could take his frustration off on him.

 

“‘kay love birds,” he whistled, grabbing the back of Anakin’s hair and forcing him to look back at him. “I have a present for you.. a little bit of a punishment, but I don't think you'll mind.. no. You never do. Keon?”

 

 _A punishment?_ The thought only caused a half quirk of Anakin’s lips, feeling Nanashi’s fingers pulling at his hair, a hand gripping his jaw and forcing his head up until their eyes met and the framer’s cheeks grew red again, looking away. He could already tell- _what Nanashi was thinking._ More so, what he wanted- how he felt. Anakin wanted to pull him closer, snog the shit out of him, but he didn’t think it would be very appreciated- or likely, right now.

 

He wanted to say something, but instead, the ginger just bit his lip, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the dark-haired man, sliding the case onto the bed and flipping it open to reveal what he had already been convinced Nanashi had brought- for someone who identified as asexual, he certainly had a fucking arsenal of things.

 

The hand previously on his cheek teased through his hair, brushing through thick red locks and pushing them away, feathery touches against the side of his cheek, fingers running over the pale skin next to his eye. Anakin couldn’t help moaning, looking up at Nanashi with an expression he wasn’t even attempting to hide, biting his lip in a way Nanashi might’ve considered sultry as he pushed his hips forward. “Nan… please.”

 

Nanashi shook his head mockingly, turning his head to nod towards Keon. “Tie him up.”

 

Nodding hesitantly, Keon took out four leather straps from the nightstand and began tying Anakin’s ankles to the bed, stopping at his wrists for a short moment. Glancing down towards Anakin, he leaned over to return taking Nanashi in his mouth, frowning at how quickly the man tries to push him away before coming to terms with it. There lacks a certain sense of passion or even desire to keep going which greatly disturbs Keon- if Nan wanted to only focus on Anakin, he should've said something. It felt awkward to focus solely on one person and not equally on everyone.

 

Then there was a hand on his lower back, pulling.him closer to the Asian man with a bit too much strength than needed. Nanashi gave a quick glance to Anakin, snorting in a amusement at his tired, desperate face. Forcing Keon onto his lap, he sucked on the soft area of his neck, tongue moving over teeth mark indentations. It was almost humorous how excited Keon was, moaning his name and rutting against his stomach. It was hot, if a little desperate for attention.

 

Slowly pushing the taller blonde from him, he whispered, “Pick one.”

 

Anakin couldn’t help shivering, looking up to Nanashi, letting his eyes flit between his two lovers, legs trembling ever so slightly in their fixed position, spread and ankles tied down. It was uncomfortable- too much so, enough that he wanted to shiver more, ask to be let go, wasn’t sure what exactly to do other than lie there. He didn’t want to talk- wasn’t sure if talking would change anything, thought it might make it worse, even. But then again, he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed the feeling of being so helpless, at Nanashi’s mercy- and Keon’s. It was strange, really- he shouldn’t enjoy it so much…

 

“Nanashi?” He asked, voice small and almost raw, not wanting to look at the man even as the sound of an almost plea bled through into his tone, squirming slightly in an attempt to get some sort of ground even with the bondage. He knew it was futile, really- Nanashi was always so good about everything, about details, and Anakin couldn’t do anything but shiver as he saw Keon looking through the black case, hand roaming. “Keon…” he tried again, only to be shushed harshly, a hand pressing over his mouth. Keon looked almost desperate, cheeks red, glancing to Nanashi every few seconds… it was strange, really, but almost… attractive?

 

Nanashi ran a hand down Anakin’s thick red hair, letting him rest his head on his thigh as Keon forced his legs apart, the plug resting tightly in his shaky hands. He was almost worried about him hurting Ana on accident, but he tried to think better of the man. “Keon, if you're so shaky, I can insert the toy if you want.”

 

The man shook his head, looking down uncertain at the butt plug. He rarely ever used them with Akivya or with Anakin… yeah, he was a firm believer in using toys and other sorts of equipments in sex to make it better, but he really got into the big hype with them. There was a terrifying thought that he was going to end up just hurting his beloved lover, which frankly, terrified him. “N-no.. I have it. Just- whatever, y’know? Don’t use these things… like, ever.”

 

He tried to be reassuring to Anakin, teasing his entrance gently before sliding in the plug into him, switching it on with the remote. Anakin briefly looked at him weakly, before closing eyes and releasing a deep moan immediately when he felt the plug expanding. Keon tried to smile at him, running his hands over the dress, leaning in to kiss his bare shoulders. “Yeah? You like that, Ana? I have two more.. gonna have so much fun.. love you, love seeing you like this.”

 

He couldn't even help it- the long, almost embarrassing moans that were sliding past his lips, his eyes shutting as his hands shook in their restraints almost too much so. Anakin's legs were shaking, every movement only succeeding in making his body spasm, shiver running down his spine. He wanted to grab them- say something, anything, but all the framer could focus on was how much it was _growing_ in size, filling him more and more thoroughly, pushing against his walls until he wanted to scream.

 

And then the moans, whimpers, almost cries for more were seeping out of him, tensing and relaxing and tensing again, fingers clawing at the leather ropes as his eyes met Keon's, wide, blush shading his cheeks so deeply. “Keon- Keon, please- I'm… I'm gonna- fuck, nngh, need more, want to be filled, Nanashi-”

 

Nanashi shook his head at the man, forcing Anakin’s head up as he jerked his cock until it was half hard again. “Since you can't seem to be quiet, let's have something to help you be more motivated, hm?” Forcing his cock in his mouth, he turned his head back to Keon. “Use the other one. I want him to be filled.”

 

Keon licked his lips gingerly, carefully pulling the toy from his ass, unsure of what he was referring to. The way that Anakin was sucking on Nanashi was his only real focus right now, barely paying attention when he grabbed the appropriate plug and slid it into the man awkwardly, flipping it on without a word. He was so fucking horny again, wanting so much to just force himself inside Anakin’s mouth while he sucked him and Nan off.

 

 _Fuck. Fuck, I- Nanashi-_ Anakin could hardly think, letting the end of the consigliere’s thick length bump against the back of his throat, cheeks sucking in air desperately as he let his tongue trail over the shaft, teasing the corners of the man’s tip. It was so much, all at once- enough that he wanted to choke, could barely focus on what was being said, his hands twitching. He wanted to grab onto Nanashi’s thighs, force the older man to slow down, because fuck, his head hurt now, was too hazy with pleasure, and the way the raven haired man kept fucking his face, relentlessly and without end, made him want to fucking collapse.

 

But then all of a sudden he could feel something filling him, a sticky liquid that only made Anakin’s breath catch, a harsh moan leaving his throat, eyes going wide at the feeling of what damn near could’ve been cum soaking his insides. Before he had a chance to react, the feeling came again, the framer’s head tilting back to hit the pillow, back arching and hips pushing forward as long cries formed around Nanashi’s cock. And then there was a hand in his hair, fisting in red tangles, and he was looking up at Keon, practically pleading him with his eyes.

 

It must’ve been so wrong, the ginger said to himself, so wrong that he wanted more, because before he could blink, Nanashi’s seed was spilling over into his mouth, pleasure soaking his tongue and sliding down the back of his throat, and his ass was clenching up and tightening and trying to suck the plug in further as another wave was pushing through him and there was fucking release in him again, his own cock coming undone too rapidly for words, mouth open and almost slackjawed when Nanashi pulled away from him, caressing his cheek teasingly.

 

“Such a good little whore,” Nanashi teased, caressing his cheek with the side of his hand, wiping away the spare release from the side of his mouth. “Mhm, how much cum can you possibly take before you break completely, baby? You able to take on Keon and let the plug fill you up some more?” He snickered, tapping the boy’s ass harshly. “Don't tell me you can't take anymore.. we both know you can take quite a bit on. Mmhm.. Maybe Keon and I can both fuck your mouth? You’ve always liked a challenge, desperate little slut, huh?”

 

Motioning for Keon to remove the toy, he simply said, “Wanna use the big one on him. Fist him. Gonna need to be prepared better.. his tight little ass won't be able to take it even if he wanted to.”

 

He couldn’t speak. It was like all the words had just dried up in his throat, becoming nothing more than gurgled moans and harsh whimpers, trying to get Nanashi to quit ignoring him by arching his back, pushing himself forward so needily, as if it could somehow say everything he couldn’t. Anakin wanted to cry- thought he would, from the sheer desperation, if he hadn’t felt the feeling of the plug being removed and fingers pushing against his opening again, sliding in one at a time, and he isn’t even sure he can take more, has already been filled and degraded and taken so many times it’s hurting him to think.

 

The redhead moans, looking up at Nanashi, barely able to nod his head at the notion of taking them both in his mouth, letting them mark him more and shove their pleasure down his throat until his lips are dripping with white and his own drool- he isn’t even sure they aren’t, really, thinks it’s been far too much to take in and he can’t focus, can’t see, just wants more, needs something inside his mouth and inside his ass, because if he doesn’t get more he’s going to goddamn burst.

 

And then the fingers are more and more, spreading him further and further and there’s a fucking hand in him and he’s crying out, thinks he might be pleading, head tilted to the side to face the wall, not wanting to see the look on Nanashi’s face right now. Because _holy shit holy shit he’s fucking fisting me yes yes I can’t take anything more fuck it’s so hot too stretched too much- please, Nanashi, Keon, please…_ All Anakin manages are some long, almost delicious cries that are completely wordless, just hoping they’ll understand...

 

Nanashi couldn't help letting a deep moan of his own, lips moving down to kiss Anakin’s lower back, fingertips trailing over the rim of his asshole in the right places. He almost contemplated forcing his fingers in to tease him more.. but Keon had fucking mountains for hands and there was no fucking way he'd ever actually get a single digit in there. Even if he tried hard.

 

“Fuck,” he said, forcing fingers to curl around his ginger locks and make him look at him. Anakin looked so desperate.. eyes close to tears, drool and cum leaking down his red face. It actually made him feel horny just looking at him. “Such a good girl, aren't you? Takin’ Keon’s fist so easily.. you like it, don't you? ‘bout to come? Say it. Tell Keon what a desperate whore you are for more of him, about how fucking pathetic you are. Don't keep him waiting now.”

 

He tapped the bottom of his jaw, leaning in closer, “I'll spank you if you don't.”

 

The framer moaned, barely able to focus on Nanashi's words, unable to acknowledge anything other than Keon's hand inside him, his body stretching out so uncomfortably around his fist. Every movement only made him tense, back arching and hips bucking against the younger man, eyes wide. It was so goddamn _good,_ each movement pushing against his walls and hitting his prostate perfectly, making tremors run through his body and near screams leave his mouth.

 

“Nngh- ah… y-yeah… I'm a f-filthy fucking slut, Keon, so… so needy to be fucked and c-came in, just wanna take your f-fist, cock, all of you… nn, I need… Nan. P-please…”

 

Before Anakin could even acknowledge the sadistic smirk on his face, Nanashi had brought down his hand against his soiled ass, red covering his ass as soon as skin met skin. He looked back up to the man, lip quivering practically. “You didn't thank him.”

 

And then he was untying the ropes harshly, Keon removing his hand from him, before dragging Anakin off of the bed until his knees were against the side of the bed and ass rightfully in the air for all to see. Nanashi trailed a hand down his thighs, chuckling at the amount of cum that dripped and leaked from his sore asshole. Fuck- he wondered how well the kid would hold up in the meeting, if he'd even be able to sit.. the raven haired man was almost excited to find out.

 

Nanashi leaned in again. “Such a naughty little bitch.. Won't even follow directions..” he broke away, going back over to the closet to take out a long, thick paddle and tease the wood over the edges of his ass. “I want you to apologize, Ana.. thank me, ask for me to punish you more for being so fucking disobedient. Maybe you'll actually behave after this.”

 

He was shaking, almost shivering, wasn’t even sure if it was from anticipation or humiliation. All Anakin could focus on was how sore everything suddenly was, how his legs felt like they were going to slide out from under him at any given moment, how his ass felt like it had been torn in two, how he didn’t think he could even fuckin’ _walk_ at this point… and then he felt the slick wood slamming against his body and he was arching, tensing up, gasping for breath, didn’t even know what he should say…

 

“T-thank you, Nanashi… thank you! I n-need… yes… I deserve to be punished!” The paddle hit his ass again, a resounding smacking sound, before it hit again and he could feel the fire against his nerves, unable to hold himself up anymore on his shaking arms. The man let his head fall forward, barely managing another “Tha-thank… I… more, please, m-more, I…” his voice sounded so weak, the ginger thought, slipping out breathless and high pitched, more like whispers than actual words anymore…

 

“Nanashi, I’m _sorry,_ please-”

 

Nanashi dropped the paddle on the ground at the sound of Anakin’s voice. Anakin had stopped unexpectedly, cum exploding from his cock and body completely shaking. It seemed like he had finally collapsed. Pity. They didn't even to get to be sucked off. _Oh well_ , he thought, this was only the start of his plan. They'd have many, many different opportunities to do what they wanted. Looking up at Keon, he let hands settle around his waist to help the taller man push him up.

 

“Finally,” he licked his lips briefly, curling around Anakin’s limp form, massaging Anakin’s back for a moment. “Took you awhile.. fuck, I didn't think you had it in you to act this way. Not that I'm complaining. This was fucking hot..”

 

Keon awkwardly spoke up, crashing down next to the ginger, pressing a kiss to.his forehead. “You were great, babe..” brushing back hair from his face, he relaxed his head on his chest. “Can't wait to are how well you do in the meeting..”

 

“M...meeting…?” Anakin barely managed to get out the word, eyes flitting between the disguiser’s and consigliere’s rather rapidly, sucking in a quick breath, before seemingly deciding against making words. Burying his face into Keon’s chest, the redhead gave a tiny sigh, attempting to move, only for a painful ache to crawl up his back, making him almost want to cry. _This is fucking embarrassing._

 

“I…” his word was cut off by Nanashi’s lips pressing emphatically against his, effectively silencing the words that were attempting to part from his lips. Anakin could already feel another blush growing on his cheeks, but tried to put it out of his mind as he pushed his head into Nanashi’s chest, curling up against the older man. He didn’t want to go anywhere, not really- all the framer wanted to do was lie in bed and not move for a few days.

 

 _I don’t even think I can move…_ Anakin’s eyes flitted up to Nanashi, biting his lip briefly. “Um… Nan… I… fuck, I don’t know how to say this… but I don’t think… you know, that I can walk now.”

 

“I figured that..” _two plugs, two dicks simultaneously along with it again two more times, and a whole fucking fist in your ass will do that to you, babe._

 

He let his hand run through his hair again, chuckling at how red the boy had suddenly gotten. The poor thing was probably going to be sore for days.. they'd be better off limiting how much sex they were going to do until he healed a little more. Still.. he hadn't quite expected for himself _or_ Anakin get this far.. he thought for sure that they'd both pass out by the time it came to using the plugs. It almost felt like an accomplishment of some sort that they both managed to do this.

 

“Rest for now, baby,” he said, ignoring the fact that Keon had somehow managed to fall asleep already. “We'll clean ya up and carry ya if you need it.. you're going to love what I have in store for you.”

* * *

 

“I’m not going,” Anakin said, firmly, from where he was lying against the bedsheets, dressed back in the clothes he’d been wearing before this entire… mess had happened, barely glancing up to the two men standing opposite him. “Seriously,” he added, when Keon raised an eyebrow at him, attempting to move just enough to keep his back from cramping up again, letting loose a tiny curse when it had the opposite effect. “I’m not- I can’t, I just… they can’t _see me_ like this.”

 

He isn’t sure if he imagines the half-smirk Nanashi gives at that, quickly aiming a glare to their consigliere, before looking back up to the door. “You should go… I mean…” a shiver runs through his body when he finally manages to meet eyes with the older man, suddenly cold for an unknown reason. And… yeah, maybe there was some part of Anakin that wanted the others to see- that just wanted to be with Nanashi and Keon in public, or whatever, but that was too embarrassing to admit. Though still, the framer couldn’t prevent his cheeks from reddening at the thought. “I… you know I love you… but I… fuck, I don’t know. You understand?”

 

“All meetings are mandatory, Ana,” Nanashi teasingly wagged a finger at the taller man, slipping on his jacket. “Don’t worry, baby.. no one’s gonna notice you underneath the table as long as you’re quiet.. Keon’s done it a shit amount of times with Akivya.. you’ll be fucking fine. Besides..” he kissed his lips again, chuckling. “You’ll love it.. you liked it when we fucked you DP style.. you’ll like it even more when you’re sucking us both off. Please?”

 

“You don’t have to, Ana,” Keon reassured him from the dresser. “If you don’t want to.. we’re not gonna be mad. We want you to get off to this too. We can do something else.. I have some dresses and vibrating plugs you can put on, if you so want..”

 

The redness in his cheeks only seemed to spread, reaching a hand up to run through his hair awkwardly, looking over at his lovers who each wore an expression that seemed more than smug. Anakin wasn’t sure if he should bother saying anything else- if they were just going to insist anyway, then… what was the point?

 

He shut his eyes, quickly, before nodding to them. He tried to keep his expression neutral, lips pursed and eyes downcast, so as not to betray any of the internal anxiety he was almost feeling. Just… they liked it, right? They liked it, and they wanted him to do something sexual for them at the meeting, and… it was worth it. Right? Definitely, completely worth it.

 

But it didn’t help that everything still hurt, and that the man wasn’t even sure he could move yet, stuck as he attempted to roll onto his side with a long, pained groan. “Just… help? I… I’ll fuckin’ do it or whatever. I don’t really care.”

 

* * *

 

Keon helped the smaller man onto his knees, comforting hands squeezing his shoulders. It was settled- all he had to do was suck them both off quietly and after the meeting was over, they’d carry him back to his room for cuddles and whatever else they thought was appropriate.

 

“Just be quiet,” he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, undoing his belt for the man. “It'll be over before you know it.. try not to moan when you're swallowing us again.. don't wanna get caught, yeah?”

 

All the older man could really think to do was nod, averting his eyes from Keon’s, mentally regretting the decision already, especially when he heard the footsteps of the other members entering, could see their shoes from where he was beneath the table. It hurt so goddamn bad to be on his knees like this, so much that Anakin wasn’t even sure he’d be able to support himself as he leaned forward to take Keon into his mouth.

 

He tried to focus on this the best he could- not on something (anything) else, that could’ve made him give a noise he didn’t want so freely, instead thinking about how thick Keon’s cock felt in his throat, how far his mouth had to open to slide around Nanashi’s length, far too long for him to take without it hitting the back of his throat. Even if it almost made him want to gag (which he’d done, a number of times back in the beginning of their relationship), it was better than thinking about Jaina, Vita, Akivya, Julian, Gioia… any of them, looking under the table and hearing him.

 

And then he was taking Keon into his mouth again and letting his tongue flick over every bump and vein along the side of his cock, flicking his tongue about the tip until he could feel sticky, almost salty cum leaking down his throat, his teeth gritting as he pulled back to muffle any noises that might’ve accidentally been emitted, sliding his hands along Nanashi’s thighs before resting his head against the older man’s lap, still able to feel the release he’d swallowed on his cheeks and the older man’s thighs. Anakin let out breathless gasps of air, trying not to move, even though he could only imagine it was making Nanashi uncomfortable. Still, he only wanted it to be over- it had to be over soon, right? Couldn’t keep going… not any longer…

 

Nanashi’s hips were moving forward, trying to control the pressure building on his stomach from Anakin’s hot breath and sudden swallowing down on his thick cock. It was completely inappropriate.. and it felt so fucking hot. Getting blow off by Anakin in the meeting, there was.. something like a euphoria just running through his veins. There were so many things he wanted to do right now.. force him to strip off all his clothes, masturbate, fuck.. there was even the thought of him fingering Anakin’s tight asshole the best he could. All his thoughts made him feel fucking hot as fuck.. he wanted desperately to make him do something like it.

 

His hand slipped down under the table, tangling in with Anakin’s ginger locks, forcing him to deep throat him once more. Fuck- he wanted to force him to swallow every ounce of his release.. Nanashi was too horny to care about getting caught at this point.. no one had even looked in their general direction for a minute.. they weren't going to get caught.

 

A moan was trying to slip from his lips- triggered entirely from the fact that he now had cum running down his cock and thighs. This was still perfect to him- too perfect, he was so fucking turned on by the fact that Anakin had just successfully brought them both to orgasm in such short timing.. Maybe he'd have him do this more often.

 


	2. the pink dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nan's kinda a dick.

It was so  _ loud.  _ So goddamn loud, and even more inane than it would’ve felt on a normal day, as though the people were little more than blurs on a sheet of white paper that had bled into the margins and begun to run into one another until there was absolutely no means of discerning anything from another. The aura of listlessness was nothing new to Anakin- nothing new at all, seeming to taint everything it touched, whether it took a few seconds or a few years…

 

He just wished it wasn’t so grey.

 

The man raised a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck, unblinking as he gazed through the window of the coffee shop he’d been told to meet Nanashi at. The thought of them being together again, in public… was almost too terrifying to state properly. No, it just… it didn’t make sense, having to run out here to meet the older man instead of going to his apartment again or what not… was just more of a mess, giving more and more incentive for Anakin to turn away, just leave him…

 

_ But I can’t. Not Nanashi. Not after… everything that’s happened. _

 

It was true- he was stuck with the older man. Maybe forever. Anakin didn’t mind much, though, he decided, letting tattooed fingers tangle in his ginger hair as he sucked in a final, shaky breath. And then he was looking up to the door and letting his fingers curl around a dark iron handle, tugging it open and sliding into the small, dimly lit interior of the cafe, eyes scouting behind him until they rested on a tan-skinned man wearing a black sweatshirt all too familiar for Anakin to erase from memory.

 

He didn’t waste any time in walking over to the man, slowly leaning down to peer at his book over his shoulder, before moving around until he could slide onto the older man’s lap, sit down with his back resting against the side of Nanashi’s chest, oddly pleased when the man lets his arm move before curling it around his waist and  trying to prop the book up with a single palm, so as to accommodate his body.

 

It was too sweet, really. So fucking sweet Anakin would’ve puked if it wasn’t Nanashi… and, well, him. Them. Together. Looking to the side, he placed a tiny kiss to the man’s rounded jaw, before letting his eyes wander back to the book held in front of him. “This is different.” He mused softly. “Notes?”

 

“They help keep me focus while I’m reading,” he smiled, pulling the man closer to his chest to lay a soft kiss to his cheek before looking back down at his book. Putting it down for a moment, he picked up his foam coffee cup and eyed the younger man. He was almost too surprised at the fact that he actually met him.. He would’ve bet on pigs flying long before he even considered Anakin actually coming. It made him feel bad for thinking so low about his lover, but sighed. Sometimes Anakin was full of surprises. It was always fun to see what he’d do.

 

“If I knew you were coming, I would’ve ordered you something,” he teased, sipping his coffee before letting Anakin take it. The fact that he was sitting on his lap while in public.. It was exciting, almost amusing. Nanashi could almost never get him to be affectionate in the headquarters, but he was..  _ different _ in public. He wasn’t going to complain though, it might make him upset and he wanted to preserve this moment. “I’m glad you came though,” he kissed his shoulderblade, looking back down at his book. “It’s nice seeing you like this..”

 

Sighing, he hugged his waist and returned to reading. There was stares, he knew he could feel confused and amused stares from the other patrons, but he forced himself to ignore them. They were going to make Ana upset, that was obvious, but.. Fuck- he just needed to help him ignore them. And then they’d be okay for the most part. 

 

“You want something?” He asked after watching him drink more of his own coffee. “You can’t have mine. Tell me what you want and I’ll go get you it.”

 

“Um…” Anakin had to swallow back his nervousness, trying to think about what Nanashi said. For some reason,  the words weren't clicking with him- he spared a glance at some of the other patrons, staring at them to a point where he really felt uncomfortable, shifting his position and glancing down at the table. 

 

“This was a mistake,” he said to Nanashi softly, attempting to pull away from him as he stared blankly at the coffee. “I'm sorry… I should've thought about this more. They're staring…” he sucked in a breath, eyes watering at the same moment Nanashi's hand wrapped around his waist to keep him in place. “Do you…?”

 

His hand was shaking when he managed to rest it on the table, feeling Nanashi press another kiss against the exposed, colorful skin of his neck, half shivering at the touch as he shuddered quickly. He wanted to hide his discomfort- wanted to just shove it away, because this was  _ Nan,  _ and he didn’t deserve him acting like… well… a recluse, really. He’d had plenty of time to keep to himself- if his lover wanted this, then he did too.

 

“Nevermind… i-it’s fine.”

 

“Just ignore them..” He sighed, closing the book. Nanashi scratch the top of his head, placing playful kisses to his tattooed neck. Anakin was almost always going to be like this.. Always going to be so scared and shy around stares and people, he just wanted to find something to help him relax more in situations like this. He wanted to have more dates like this with him, be able to show him off to the townies and place kisses all over his body in public. He couldn’t if Anakin was going to be so uncomfortable with just being near people. “It’s just you and me.. Okay? Just pretend that we’re the only ones here and we can enjoy it.”

 

After several long moments of Anakin being quiet, he spoke up again, wrapping his arms tighter around him as to comfort him. “You look so cute sitting here on my lap, Annie.. I like having you so close to me, couldn’t ever imagine you not anymore..”

 

He agrees- even if it’s silent, he agrees, simply with the feeling of having the man’s arms around his waist and his head pressed against the crook of his neck… it was almost too gentle to be real, far more than he’d ever actually believed Nanashi could be. Sighing, he let his fingers tangle with those on the hand now resting on his thigh, giving a quick glance around them again before trying to calm his nerves… to relax. It was a good feeling, right? Being loved like this… so close to the one person who really mattered to him.

 

He nodded, finally, attempting to give a light smile as he tilted his head to look at the older man, pressing the faintest of kisses against the tan skin of his cheek, shutting his eyes as an attempt to believe they were completely alone. Anakin almost liked it… the feeling of people watching them. It was strange, but not necessarily in a bad way… almost nice, to have everyone know that Nanashi was his, that they were together, like an actual couple… he never would’ve thought it would feel like this. Was almost too strange.

 

“It wouldn’t feel right to be away from you,” he says, finally, an airy breath escaping his lips as he speaks. “Never, not at this point… I can’t imagine a world without you in it. You’re just… I like you too much. It’s embarrassing, really… feeling this for someone. I hadn’t imagined…”

 

“I know, baby,” he sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his nose into his bright red hair. “I love you, my little girl.. You want to go home and lay down after this?”

 

Looking down at the book, he gave a small smirk, flipping it open to show the rather graphic pictures inside of it. A small blush broke out on Anakin’s face as he noticed the first chapter being  _ ‘how to control your slave; basic commands and rules’ _ , causing Nanashi to chuckle against his soft skin and kiss his chin. “Do you want to do something else, baby? I’m sure we can find something good in here.. There’s one chapter I like that you’d adore. Bondage is really fun..”

 

Anakin wanted to slap Nanashi. The way he was talking was all but mortifying- not only were there people around, but the way he kept kissing his neck… it seemed like he was just aiming to embarrass him at this point. Still, he considered, he wasn't exactly  _ objecting  _ to it either… the feeling of being tied down had been… hot last time, he guessed he could say? But… he almost felt unsure.

 

Looking up at Nanashi with eyes wider than before and a dark blush shading his cheeks, all he could really think to do was give a quick nod. It was almost fervent, really… Anakin hoped Nanashi wouldn't draw attention to it. He was almost eager to do what his lover said, not really minding the lack of control at this point. It was… kind of sexy. He'd even started to like being tied down and degraded.

 

“Uh- yeah. Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


"You're so cute on your knees, Annie."

 

Nanashi chuckled, fingers trailing against his poked out ribs, placing kisses to each large mole and freckle on his back. In all honesty, Anakin really did look attractive like this. Gagged just right that he could see the faintest lines of saliva on his chin, fighting against the tight restraints, and blindfolded in tight silk. It was actually cute watching him like this- scared almost, but obviously turned on by the way he was dry humping against his hand, cock growing hard.

 

"I'm so surprised to see you act like this," he turned him around, watching him spin around in the swing before giving a loud moaning sound at the sudden action. This was going to be so much fun watching him act like this.. so vulnerable. He liked watching his boyfriend act like a submissive whore, so desperate for more of him.. he wondered if he was considered a sadist at this point now or not. Most likely. "Do you want your master to play with your tight pussy, Annie? I have so many rules, so many commands I want to give you now. You've been so naughty now, you need boundaries. Do you like it when you get this kind of attention, baby? I bet you do.."

 

Curling his hands around his knees, he leaned forward to press a kiss to his navel, ignoring the slim cock trying hard to thrust into his face. Shaking his head, he flicked his cock back. "No, no. Naughty thing. Master doesn't want you to act like such a whore, you need to be a good boy now."

 

Anakin’s skin was tingling wherever Nanashi touched it, digging teeth into the gag in his mouth as some last-ditch attempt to keep the drool from pooling at the corners of his mouth, wanting nothing more than to have Nanashi scream at him, pull him closer and just  _ take him  _ already, because  _ fuck’s sake.  _ All he could feel was heat, as though his body were on fire, arching into every touch, every caress or smack that he was presented with, arms strung together behind his back and the gentle grace of the silk across his face…

 

It was a fucking kink, really. Not that he’d ever admit that to Nanashi because, well…  _ it was Nanashi,  _ but it didn’t keep him from being any less aroused, barely able to hide the look of desperation he’d certain is clinging to every part of his body. He pulled his hips back, letting his legs slide apart easily, probably more quickly than what Nanashi would’ve expected from him as he tilted his head back and let himself rut against the air.

 

Nanashi’s touches were fleeting, brief- there and gone again and it was serving to drive Anakin crazier and crazier, some sort of heat building in his head and a pressure winding in his gut as he tried to keep himself calm, restrained enough to keep going. He wanted the teasing to stop- all of it, needed to be fucked so goddamn bad it  _ hurt  _ to be kept waiting, shaking and tensing and muscles clenching up so tight…

 

_ I need you I need you I need you Nanashi fuck me fuck me please I want you inside me I feel so hot too hot wanna be yours your slave make me moan and scream and fuck me like I’m your goddamn bitch because I know you want to so why don’t you fucking do it-! _

 

"Such a good little girl.." he bit down on his shoulder, moaning deeply this time. He could feel his own cock growing rather hard from the sheer fact that Anakin was actually having to restrain himself from showing how pleasured he actually was. It was too cute- almost too god damn attractive for him to be able to process. If Annie enjoyed it so much, not even being touched.. he could only imagine how much pleasure he was going to feel when he was closer to his plan. "Master's girl has learned so fast.."

 

Leaning down to press a wet kiss to his gag, he slipped his hand around his waist to tease his wide opening. Anakin looked up at him, eyes already glossy, clenching his legs together as to stop him from pressing a second finger inside of him. Rolling his eyes, he began tipping him over in his straps, watching him moan in confusion. "I'm going to punish you, Ana. Do I need to start fisting you again?"

 

Hearing him moan in acceptance, he forced his legs apart, releasing his fingers from his ass, and let them slide up his chest and around his adam's apple. "Do you want to do this? Let me choke you, Annie?"

 

He couldn't force out anything- even a sound, a moan, a whimper. All Anakin could focus on was the feeling of those hands wrapped around his thin neck, thumbs pushing into his adam's apple and threatening to crush it. Quickly, he pushed his hips upward, sliding his legs apart as though it could somehow keep Nanashi's hands from pressing down.

 

It was almost like a last ditch attempt, his head spinning at the feeling, only attempting to further expose his entrance to Nanashi, wanting him to move his hands, pull off,  _ don't fucking choke me- _ but... for some reason all he could do was give a sudden, needy moan-

 

Like he wanted it.

 

Maybe he did.

 

Nanashi shook his head, chuckling underneath his breath as he undid his belt, letting it fall to his knees. "That's my good girl.. keep moaning, Annie."

 

Tightening his grip on his neck, he thrusted his hips against his exposed asshole, quickly pushing forward until he was sheathed inside Anakin, watching his head tilt back as he bit down on the gag. He didn't know what he wanted to do, had so many ideas on what he actually wanted to do to Anakin.. wanted to make him weak, fill him with his cum and make him a complete mess, but just couldn't actually fucking decide what he actually should do. So many good ideas, really. The way he was being suspended on the swing, cock hard and legs spreading apart for better exposure. 

 

"Do you want your master to punish you more, Annie?" he chuckled, thrusts growing faster as he pressed further down on his inked neck. Anakin didn't respond, arching his neck forward, hands curling around the soft straps around his wrists. "C'mon, Annie.. answer me.” Nothing. “Fine. Act like a naughty boy. I need to punish you anyway. Don't come until I tell you."

 

He wanted so badly to speak, but the gag in his mouth was preventing even the slightest of words from leaving his lips, simply arching into each thrust, hips bucking forward as he pushed himself further onto Nanashi's cock, his body spasming as pleasure coursed through him. His spine felt like it was going to snap, bent so difficulty as he spread his legs further and further apart, trying to get Nanashi to fuck him harder and faster, make him scream-!

 

And then the hands on his neck were pressing down, forcing themselves in and he was choking, choking on his own breath, his legs tensing up and kicking at the air as he tilted his head back and then forward and then back, feeling all the air leaving his throat and a sickening pushing feeling. His neck ached, head swimming with thoughts about how much it hurt, can't breathe can't breathe...

 

He was gasping when he felt the hands pulling away, mind absolutely numb and head spinning as he tilted his head up and coughed, trying to take in air that he couldn't get as Nanashi finally pulled the gag from his mouth. He was coughing, spluttering, body completely still as he shook and his hips tilted up, taking him in deeper and deeper until he was practically screaming...

 

He was scared he fucked it up- fuck, he knew he should've taken the gag out before he tried to choke him. He's done the research, knew that Anakin would need to be more prepared before being choked..  _ Ana could've choked,  _ he thought to himself,  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

 

"Are you okay?" he leaned in to whisper quietly, pressing a kiss to his chin before caressing his jawline, trying to comfort him further. "I didn't surprise you, did I? I'm sorry, baby.. you want to stop?"

 

Of course he probably did. He was reckless and dumb about this, literally just probably scared the shit out of his boyfriend.. Nanashi wasn't sure when the last time he felt so bad was, trying to continue to press apologetic kisses to his face as he fiddled with his bindings.

 

He didn't know if he could form the words, continuing to gasp as he tried to choke out that it was fine, that he didn't fuck it up, that he just...  _ just wanted him to keep going. _ But Anakin wasn't sure he knew how to say it, not when Nanashi's hands were working at the straps binding his hands, looking down at him with so much concern...

 

"No," Anakin managed to hiss. "No... N-Nanashi... I-I need..." he couldn't quite get the words out, stumbling over them as they tried to slip from his tongue, blinking in confusion as he managed to get out the single syllable  _ "More." _ And then he was tilting his head up, exposing his throat to Nanashi again, letting his eyes slip closed as he leaned back in the swing, wishing that he could pull on Nanashi and force him to continue, to just...

 

"Please..." he murmured, and then he could feel the older man's hands sliding up to press against his neck again, beneath his chin and crossing over the pale skin that Anakin was sure was already bruising. But he didn't care- just wanted more, wanted him, wanted to be fucked and choked out and just... abused. "I l-love you, 'nashi, p-please..."

 

Nanashi hesitantly nodded, leaning back in to him to press a kiss to his bruised neck. This time, he knew he had to be careful not to cause him to freak out like that once more. He was still nervous about doing anything that could potentially scare him.. or fucking up more so. It was rare that he ever actually did- he always tried to be perfect and precise when it comes to sex. For some reason, he just seemed to be fucking up every time.

 

“Fine,” he mumbled, curling his hands around his pale throat gently at first before applying pressure when he felt vibrations buzzing against his fingers, Anakin rutting his half hard erection against his jeans. “You wanted this, Annie.. take it.”

 

He couldn't keep the moans back, half broken and barely echoing around Nanashi's grip on his throat. His legs were kicking, pushing against Nanashi's hips before sliding around his waist, hands about to break in their cuffs. And then he was turning red, spluttering, growing so tense as he forced his head back and felt the pressure  _ pushing pushing pushing  _ then  _ breaking. _

 

He was coughing and exposing his bruised neck to the older man, trying to pull him closer and get their bodies to press against each other again, wanting so badly for Nanashi to fill him, mark him, fuck him so hard he bled. It was- fuck, it was filthy and sick but  _ god if he didn't want it. _

 

Nanashi bent down to flick his tongue around his the obvious drool leaking down his cheek, loosening his grip on his swollen neck. It was almost intoxicating to be in such control of the man. He always was able to control him like a puppet, but it felt different this time. There was actual control over him.. whether he lived or died. So much more than just whether or not he got off. 

 

Moving away from his lover, he slid down to the end of the bed, throwing over an ever so familiar box of buttplugs, moving to sit beside him with his finger teasingly flicking his nipple. 

 

“I've got so much planned, sweetheart.. you're going to love it all,” he took out a rather large one, moving the tip up and down his pale chest. “You're already master’s little bitch now, aren't you? I wonder how much more I can force you to take. Remember, no releasing. Master wants you to be pure and innocent for the dress tonight.”

 

There was an obvious shiver at the feeling of Nanashi's fingers teasing the skin of his chest, making him both want to moan and want to cry out, whimper. Anakin bit his tongue, nodding quickly in response to what the older man was saying, thighs almost completely spread apart as he wiggled in his restraints, attempting to feebly gain some sort of touch from Nanashi. 

 

When the hand slips to play with his hair, teasingly flicking between red locks, Anakin almost purrs and pushed into the touch, feeling the man's other hand sliding between his cheeks and spreading them apart again, the inside of his hole clenching up almost instantly, giving soft groans the longer Nanashi toyed with him. “Nan, please- Master, I need more of you. Fuck me, choke me, whatever you goddamn want- fuck, I just…” he isn't sure the words are legible, but he's convinced they are, struggling against his restraints and pushing against even the simplest movements. “ _ I need it.” _

 

Nanashi toyed with his cock for a moment, moving back up to pull Anakin’s head up and drop it on his lap. “You're going to suck on my cock like a good girl, Ana.. swallow, don’t be a filthy little whore like usual.” Forcing his cock to rub against his mouth, he let his hands curl around his thin neck once more. Anakin was so filthy.. Maybe he’d learn how to suck while being choked. Still, he was almost terrified of fucking up again. 

 

Forcing the buttplug inside his small opening, he forced Anakin to open his mouth and take his cock in whole, drool continuing to leak down his lips and felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat, Anakin’s eyes widening in response. His tongue was going wild, licking up and down the pre-cum that stained his cock. 

 

Pulling him back for just a quick minute, he quickly added, “Breathe.. You’re not going to be able to until you get me off again.”

 

_ It’s not fucking fair, _ Anakin thinks, letting his eyes narrow into a glare as he feels Nanashi’s cock forcing itself back further, wanting to gag as he let his tongue tease over the man’s girthy shaft, sucking it in deeper and deeper until his head tilted back and he slid his mouth off enough to wrap around the head of his length. Nanashi’s hands hurt so goddamn bad, his face heating rapidly, choking back the few gasps of air he’s able to get out the more Nanashi thrusts himself into him.

 

And then he’s trying to let out a moan as the hands start to loosen, white spilling onto his tongue and sliding down his throat, his hands shaking in the restraints as he tries to keep himself from clenching around the plug, legs shaking and spasming quickly as he tilted his head forward in a weak attempt to force Nanashi to just  _ pull the fuck out. _

 

It wasn’t fucking fair- he got off and Anakin felt like he was still choking, hips rolling forward and eyes desperately pleading with Nanashi to just let him breathe, let him breathe and speak and make any sort of goddamn noise…

 

Nanashi debated whether or not he should actually pull out of him or not, would be nice to tease him.. He was getting so catty and it was becoming annoying, really. Ana wouldn’t get too upset if he had him clean him up, he did tend to like doing it to Keon half of the time.. “Clean me up,” he tapped a finger underneath his chin, wiping off his release from his chin. “You don’t expect me to wonder around in my own pleasure, huh, baby? Be a good little bitch and do it for me, ‘kay?”

 

And he didn’t hesitate to thrust his hips forward, forcing Anakin’s head down. Closing his eyes, he tried to smile to himself. This probably was one of the first times they’ve gone so far in awhile… sure, about three weeks ago he and Keon were taking turns fucking him in the ass, fisting him, and he  _ might’ve  _ indulged his habit of being fucked while unconscious.. But it wasn’t as bad (or good) as it was now. This was a whole ’nother extreme.

 

He liked it. Liked it a lot more than he originally thought he did.

 

It was seriously hot and he didn’t have a fucking clue why, letting Nanashi force his head up and curl fingers into his ginger locks and jerk them roughly, his tongue sliding across the underside of the man’s thick cock, across the white-stained skin of his thighs, struggling to shift his position so Nanashi could push him even further, fuck him more.

 

Every move he made seemed to push the plug deeper into him, his entire body crying out in pleasure, enough that he couldn’t keep himself from moaning around Nanashi’s cock as he let his head tilt back and mouth slide open almost instinctively. It was too fucking much, feeling the pressure rush through his body as the plug released in his ass, and  _ God fucking damn,  _ he was almost too desperate, more than he thinks he’s been in a long time.

 

He nodded, again, looking up at the older man for approval of some sort before being rewarded with fingers gracing the head of his length, teasing the skin of his dick as he tried to push himself into the man’s hand, half rutting. “N-Master… master, please… I-I need to cum, please… l-let me… I wanna… f-fuck, w-wanna take you again, in me, please, master… n-need you more, don’t make me hold back again…”

 

Nanashi hummed, toying with the light hairs surrounding his thighs, almost smirking. He had an idea, but was almost worried that he wouldn’t be able to handle it.. Didn’t think that Anakin was all flexible, and knowing him… he could easily see the kid getting stuck and not come like he was supposed to.

 

“I want..” He trailed off, undoing the restraints for his ankles, setting them down gently. “I want you to… to suck yourself off for me. Swallow yourself.. You’d do that for me, wouldn’t you? Be a good girl for your master, yeah?”

 

Without warning, he was helping push his hips forward, grabbing his head so it could go as far as he thought he’d be able to go. Maybe this wasn’t the best ideas- maybe Annie would be pissed as fuck, might refuse to let his cock inside his mouth.. But honestly, the idea was way too hot for him to pass up right now. If he didn’t like it.. Well, he was sure that Keon might like the idea, probably could do it.. Or there was always his husband, Akivya.

 

Whatever worked.

 

“Suck, baby.. You said you wanted to get off.”

 

He was almost upset- unsure of whether or not he’d be able to do anything, because fuck- it was basically impossible. The way Nanashi’s hands kept fisting in his hair, his legs spreading apart further and further to accommodate his head between his thighs… Anakin was shaking, letting out a few confused and pained noises he was hardly aware of, touching his mouth to the inside of his thigh as he bent his neck, but completely unable to force himself any further.

 

“Fuck- N-Nan… I-I can’t…” he started shaking, legs only slightly kicking, bent at an angle that was nearly impossible for him to feel comfortable. The strain was too goddamn hard- what, did Nanashi think he was a fucking gymnast? 

 

Struggling again slightly, he looked up at the man with his cheeks flushed a dark red, eyes wider than they really should be, uncertain as to what he should say. “I-I’m sorry?” Was the only thing that came out, barely heard and too soft to really make out. “Please, Nan… j-just… I- need you…”

 

Nanashi frowned, sighing as he let Anakin’s legs fall on either side of him. He wasn’t really upset… more disappointed than anything. He was hoping to watch Ana degrade himself further by swallowing every little bit of his cum. The fact that he couldn’t do it- hurt too much- just… just felt awful.

 

“It’s fine,” he sighed. “I’ll just.. Fuck. Whatever. Just find something else..”

 

He looked back at the dress, almost bastardly smiling to himself when a thought slowly transformed in his head. There were a lot more ways to humiliate him.. Some he doubted Anakin would ever know or figure out. 

 

Moving to stand up, he quickly opened a drawer that held a tight, black chastity belt. Anakin would start hating him as soon as he saw it.. He knew he would, so why did it feel so utterly fucking perfect when he turned to look at the boy?

 

“No,” was the first thing that came out of Anakin’s mouth, half glaring at Nanashi as he pulled his legs close together, struggling to turn away from him despite his awkward position in the swing. Nanashi’s eyes were too fucking amused- enough that he half hissed when the older man came closer to him, pulling away and tilting his head to the side as not to look at him.

 

It didn’t take long before Nanashi’s hand was underneath his chin, tilting his head up so that their eyes met with a growing smirk, before flipping him over despite the loud noise of shock that erupted from the redhead’s mouth. He was half prepared to protest, almost too much so, but found himself unable to do so when he felt the plug being pulled out and fingers toying with his achingly stretched cheeks, his legs kicking backward in the only form of protest he could really express.

 

Looking down at the floor from where he was lying, he could hardly think when Nanashi’s hand smacked against his back side, pressing his head further against the metal bar of the swing and clenching his legs together more tightly than before. “Fuck- fuck!” It seemed like that was all he could get out, half arching into the next smack, feeling himself being spread again, a hand sliding around to the front of his waist to grab hold of his cock. “The fuck are you-”

 

“Quiet.”

 

Nanashi didn’t bother giving him a second to respond, smacking his pale asscheeks once again until a squeaked yelp escaped his lips, cheeks turning a bright red in response to the sudden act of discipline. Anakin really did need to learn how to behave better, honestly, he was getting tired of him being a fuckin’ brat all the time. It had gotten really old. 

 

“You need to learn when to keep your mouth to yourself, Annie,” he forced his thighs apart further, taking a rather large vibrator out of the tiny box. “Your master is going to force the disrespect right out of your tight ass.. Don’t move, I swear if you keep fucking moving I’m going to force you to sit on my lap the entire fuckin’ meeting and fist you.”

 

Forcing his entrance to part, he very skillfully inserted the vibrator, ignoring Anakin’s annoying cries. He was getting tired… really did want to rest, maybe just sleep while Ana goes into timeout. Sighing, he turned back around, grabbing the leather chastity belt from the bed and force Anakin’s legs apart. 

 

“You’re gonna wear this, understand? All day. During the meeting, and until you wake up. I’m going to play with the remote control, depending on how well and apologetic you’re being, I’ll go from min to max. Understand?” He slaps his cheek lightly, at first almost teasingly before slapping his cheek once more harshly. “Answer your master.”

 

“Yes-” he tried to start, only to feel the belt being dragged around his thighs and forced to lock in front of his waist with a sound of amusement leaving Nanashi’s mouth as his lips press against the back of Anakin’s ear. He can hardly stomach it anyway, half squirming as he tried to turn around to look at him, wondering if he should say anything or just… not. It was probably better in the long run to keep his mouth shut…

 

Because  _ fuck,  _ he knew how painful these things were supposed to be and the vibrator inside him didn’t help, only serving to make him shift in discomfort every time he felt the belt pressing against the end.

 

“Don’t want to-” he couldn’t even get the sentence out before there was another hit to his cheek, whimpering out a soft, “Please…” that probably wasn’t even noticed by Nanashi. Shaking his bound hands quickly, he couldn’t keep his eyes from flitting over to the light pink dress hanging on the edge of the closet, cheeks most likely a bright red at this point, all too aware of just how much Nanashi wanted to humiliate him.

 

“Master…” he began, licking his lips. “D-do I have to wear the dress? Isn’t this…”

 

“It’s perfectly fine,” he hissed, forcing the younger male to look at him. “I made it myself, do you like it? Asked Gioia and Akivya how to do it- thought it turned out well. I want my little girl to wear it, their master worked so hard on it.”

 

Undoing his binds, he sighed. He really didn’t like it when Anakin acted like this- like a fucking brat that didn’t know how to properly act in front of their master. Anakin needed to learn his place, learn that he was his little girl and that Nanashi was his master. 

 

“You’re going to wear it.. And sit on my lap during the meeting, understand me?”

 

Anakin forced himself to nod quickly,  looking down at the ground before feeling the belt being pulled tighter around his waist. His hands were shaking when Nanashi turned him over, hands running along his thin, heaving chest with a grin as Anakin pressed himself against the older man. His hands slid up to wrap around Nanashi's neck, moaning. 

 

“Yes… I will, master, of course I will!” he half cried out, desperate and eyes wide, closing them tightly soon after. “C-can I… do you want to help me get dressed?”

 

* * *

 

 

Nanashi had to force him to sit in his lap, fingers teasing his bare thighs. The younger boy looked almost ashamed of himself, blushing a bright red and hiding his face in Nanashi’s chest, whispering ‘i hate yous’. It really was his own fault that he had to do any of this. If he had decided to be good, suck his cock and do what he was told, maybe he’d only have to wear the dress… but no. Ana had decided to be a fucking brat about the entire thing- telling him no, pushing him away- so he had to be punished. 

 

“I’m turning it on now,” he slide his finger underneath his exposed asscheeks, playfully teasing his swollen entrance and vibrator. Ana would learn to behave better today, he just knew it. If not.. Well, he had a cane and a few other toys that he’d be dying to use on Ana. Maybe they could try waterboarding if it ever got too annoying. “I don’t want to hear a sound from you, got me?”

 

He couldn’t think of anything to do other than nod compliantly, half worried about what Nanashi could and would do if he didn’t. He could already feel the tension in his body, swelling around where Nanashi had teased him so much, thighs too exposed on the older man’s lap, feeling his fingers teasing the tattooed skin with a smirk.

 

_ Fuck this. I fucking hate you.  _ It was all he could conjure up, running through his head but not passing his lips, pushing back against Nanashi slightly as Keon took a seat next to them. Even then, he didn’t know what to do.

 

Moving his legs slightly, he tried not to let out a gasp when Nanashi finally turned the vibrator on, feeling a tingling inside his ass, legs immediately pressing together, wanting so desperately to hide the way he was feeling. But the belt was pressing down on his cock, around it so harshly that he was almost scared of it breaking, half trembling from the sheer tension of it all. His head pressed further into Nanashi’s shoulder, biting down on his lip when he heard someone mention his name. The vibrator was sliding up further, pressing against the spot that made him want to scream and  _ goddammit not now not this early. _

 

His back was half arching, trying to turn away from the meeting table as though he could somehow hide it- all the shame and embarrassment. Fuck, he knew Jaina and Vita were into shit like this, but… still. It was fucking  _ humiliating. _

 

“Answer them,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek, lowering the remote control for the vibrator. This was becoming almost too perfect… he couldn’t believe that it was working. He half-way expected for Ana to just get up and leave out of total embarrassment, actually was almost proud of the fact that Anakin was still in his arms, wiggling around. “Anakin. Answer them.”

 

And he does so, voice almost cracking as he turns around to look at Gioia, who stared at him almost uncomfortably. 

 

“Why are you wearing a dress?” Her voice was soft and gentle, obviously trying to sound judging. Of course  _ she wouldn’t. _ She’s surrounded by  _ very  _ kinky mafia members- she’s probably so used to having to see shit like this. Was probably too used to seeing people like Akivya parade around in dresses and cheeky outfits, or hear Vita and Jaina brag about their latest BDSM themed sex from the previous night… wasn’t too uncommon for them to be able to hear Keon and Akivya going at it at night either.

 

Plus, there was always the fact that she was a consort barely a few years ago.. 

 

“I made it for him,” he piped up, flicking his tongue down Anakin’s bareback, toying with a smaller tattoo. “It’s nice, isn’t it? Suits his tiny frame..”  _ Shows the chastity belt rather well too. _

 

“Ana, spin for them. Show them how nice it looks.”

 

The blush on his cheeks only grew darker, too upset about what Nanashi was saying because of all the goddamn  _ looks  _ he was getting, only aware of the few questions that Gioia had thrown around and the way his lover’s hand continued to creep up his thigh, slowly, teasing the end of the skirt before half pushing Anakin off his lap.

 

Looking down, the redhead was barely able to keep any composure at all, especially when he felt Nanashi’s hand hitting the back of his ass, enough that he couldn’t help giving a startled yelp in response. He was so fucking close to just cursing him out, wanting to just run out of the room before it could get any worse, but…

 

He really didn’t want to deal with the repercussions.

 

Looking back to Nan briefly, he slowly attempted to spin around, ducking his head as to avoid the faces of the other members. He could feel the thin strap across his back too loose for his liking, showing off the tattoos along his shoulderblades, midback and… the fucking tramp stamp that nobody was even supposed to know about.

 

Looking back at Nanashi with a hopefully disdainful expression, he locked eyes with the older man, eyes trailing over how smug his expression was, how composed his posture seemed…

 

There were no words for how much he wanted to just strangle him. Nanashi should be the one with handprints around his neck, really- it fucking hurt. And those bruises were going to take weeks to disappear.

 

Nanashi briefly considered snapping the thin strap away from each other, so close to just completely humiliating the younger male this one last time and then he’d be done… but he couldn’t finish just yet. He had to wait a little longer, let Ana wither and drown in humiliation, tease him until Ana leaves.. It’d be perfect really, the plan he had for Annie. Ana would kill him, maybe try to revolt and disobey at first, but he’s always been such a good girl when it came to taking pictures for him. There was no way that he wouldn’t do this for him, the little whore always did like to be in the spotlight at times.

 

“Ana,” he tsked, hiding the growing smirk on his face. “Twirl, show them how lovely it compliments your tats. Bow, really.. Don’t be so modest, you look so lovely.”  _ You’re going to hate me, aren’t you?  _

 

Without warning, he sent a dirty glare to the boy, grabbing the skirt of the dress and lifting it up just enough that anyone could see the faintest bit of an outline for the belt.  _ He needed to spin now. Needed to listen to him. He wasn’t playing, he wanted to see him behave while he was being punished. _

 

“Now, Ana.”

 

He couldn’t keep from aiming his own glare back at Nanashi, dark and veiled with an almost unspeakable hatred, looking down at the ground once more before nodding sharply with a grimace and giving a goddamn  _ twirl,  _ the skirt of the dress flying up slightly as he did so, enough that he had half a mind to just push it down. Stumbling almost slightly, he made an effort to grab onto the desk as Nanashi’s hands found his waist again, close to pulling him back against his body, the younger man struggling only slightly as he glanced about the room.

 

Sitting back on Nanashi’s lap, balanced basically on the man’s knee, he couldn’t help giving a slight hiss as the hands wrapped around the front of his chest, remote still held tightly between Nanashi’s fingers. Anakin was so close to just spitting at him, turning around to give him a sharp glare, before the sound of a door swinging open cut him out of his thoughts as the current acting godfather walked into the room.

 

Attempting to move, trying to pull himself off Nanashi’s lap and into the seat beside him, Anakin couldn’t prevent the moan from slipping free when he felt the vibrator pushing into him, making a wonderful tingling go through his lower body that was quickly stopped at his cock when the belt pressed down harder against it. His hands reached for Nanashi almost instantly, grabbing him and trying to pull him closer despite the evident number of people around.

 

He wanted to fucking speak. Wanted to let the man know just how angry he was, but he couldn’t, had to sit there and take it in fear of further punishment later on. So he just curled fingers in Nan’s shirt and wrapped an arm around his neck quickly. 

 

“Good girl,” he gave a light tap to his cheek, almost chuckling underneath his breath before leaning in, pressing a kiss to his temple. He didn’t care about all the people watching, or the rather large blush growing on both Gioia’s and Julian’s faces, or the fact that Keon was sending him almost disappointed stares.  _ Don’t you be fucking act like you’re not turned on by this, Keon, _ he thought. The kid always seemed so excited to play around with the two of them, he shouldn’t be so surprised now.

 

Rolling his eyes when Keon shook his head, giving a sympathetic look to Anakin, he pressed his lips to Anakin’s ears, he whispered, “Go sit on Keon’s lap, get him off. Now. You can leave after you do so. Just wait for my instructions.”

 

He was almost surprised when Anakin did so, not hesitating for a moment to slip onto Keon’s lap, pulling his built frame closer to him, whispering into his ear. God dammit, he was almost completely sure that Ana was toying with him.

 

“W-why are you wearing this,” Keon asked, ignoring Nanashi’s pierced stares. He really didn’t want to be in the middle of the two of them trying to fuck around, not right now. Akivya was watching, so was his fucking cousin and everyone else… it just felt dirty to do this almost. Maybe in private or with people he didn’t know or see every fucking day, but right here just didn’t feel right at all. “Is that a fucking..?”

 

All Anakin could think of to do was give a quick nod, flushing even redder than before as he pressed his mouth against Keon’s ear again, biting down on the lobe harshly. “He’s forcing me to- ah, fuck… um… I-I want to leave. He said if I get you off I can… please…?” The words are almost desperate, dripping with neediness as he feels Nanashi turning up the vibrator again, enough that he’s pressing himself down against Keon’s leg and practically attempting to rut against his hips, eyes meeting his, probably more wide than he could even imagine.

 

He felt so fucking exposed, the belt like a crushing weight that he couldn’t break off, wanting to cry out in both pain and pleasure, the way the vibrator kept hitting his prostate and sending chills through his body, vibrating against the inside of his ass in a way that made it nearly impossible for him to think, pulling Keon closer as he tried not to make the situation any worse than it already was.

 

Slowly, his hand dropped to the crotch of Keon’s jeans, giving an experimental rub against the fabric, pleased to find that he was already somewhat hard. Anakin couldn’t keep himself from pushing their hips together, legs hanging over the back of the chair as he buried his face in the man’s neck. He was so tempted to just beg Nanashi-  _ Please, fuck, let me get off, master, I need- I need to, need you, please, I just wanna fucking cum-  _ but that would only make it even more degrading.

 

Still, it wasn’t like he had anything to lose. Looking at Nanashi and half pulling himself away from Keon, he gave him a look of desperation, the feeling leaking into his words. “Please- Nan, please, I need- I need you to- fucking stop it, please, I just wanna… let me get off, master, please, I need you…”

 

Nanashi actually did chuckle this time, sending the remote control button up full blast until he saw all colour finally completely vanish from Ana’s already pale face. This really was turning out to be one of the best ideas the two of them had, Anakin was so fucked, wasn’t he? Right now would be a perfect time to send him away… but he hadn’t actually gotten Keon off yet, had he? Oh well. It was too late for him to turn off the vibrator now. Guess he just had to finish getting him off with the vibrator turned on like this.

 

Keon didn’t seem to mind it, closing his eyes peacefully while leaning back further to let Anakin press kisses to his neck and rut pathetically against his hips. Hm, even after scolding him with his eyes… guess he still liked getting off by Anakin like this. Couldn’t blame him, desperate, loose Anakin was always the preferred version of him.

 

“An-Ana,” Keon bit down on his lips, hands finding his hips, trying to gain some control over how quick and desperate his hips were right now, so close to just ejaculating all over the older man now. He really didn’t want to do it here though, wanted to do it someplace less public.. Without Akivya staring at him. “I-I..  _ fuck me. _ J-just tell him you did, f-fuck.. Stop it.”

 

Anakin just nodded, wrapping his arms around Keon’s back once more before half-stumbling off his lap, almost falling flat on the floor as he reached for Nanashi. “Nan, please, fuck-” was all he managed to spit out, his body suddenly aching, clenching around the object the more he tried to keep himself from getting further turned on.  _ God, it hurt so fucking bad.  _ He was almost painfully hard, completely restricted even as the vibrator continued to pound against his sweet spot, causing moans and curses to leave his mouth as he quickly found his way to the door and fumbled with the handle.

 

He was too humiliated- enough that it had become almost impossible to breathe, as he fell out into the hallway and grabbed the corner of a chair quickly, his back arching forward and his muscles too pained, thrusting himself against the metal of the chair as he tried to slide his hand back to his ass, slipping around the band of the chastity belt, but completely unable to do anything more than tease the edges of his abused entrance.

 

He was crying by the time he managed to sit down, entirely too flustered and completely needy, desperate to get himself off, have the vibrator pulled out, half wanted to just be  _ held,  _ but he could hardly focus on any of it. All he could focus on was the heat in his head and in his gut, like some sharp, piercing white that refused to go away, the constant shifting of his body only making it even worse. He needed Nanashi- fucking needed him. 

 

Anakin was so goddamn desperate that he hardly cared about his dignity anymore, just wanted to be released and turned over the chair and pounded until he was raw and loose… “Fuck, I-I… Nanashi, Nan, master, please… fuck me, m-make me loose and torn… f-fucking ruin me, I need you, m-make me your goddamn bitch,  _ take it the fuck off already-” _

 

The sound of a door opening was enough to stop his mumbling to himself, eyes widening as he tried to turn around, the color in his face completely gone. “Nan…?”

 

“N-no,” Gioia called out, shutting the door behind her with an increasingly worried look growing on her face. He was so pale looking, hips grinding awkwardly against the chair, tears forming in his eyes. She ran a hand through her thinning blonde hair, swallowing the worry that was almost destroying her. Anakin was acting so weird, she was almost worried that he was on some kind of drug or something. “Anakin.. D-do you want some help? Should I call in Nanashi for you? W-what’s wrong?”

 

A loud vibration came from his pants, forcing him to stay to his silence, looking down at the phone

 

_ I hid the key in the lounge. Find it. <3 send pics. I wanna watch. Gl with Gioia- hear she’s very good at helping ;) _

 

He trembled, trying to push his legs further together as though it could somehow relieve the pressure, only for an abrupt feeling of pleasure to shoot up his spine as he did so, looking at Gioia with wide eyes. Trying to force out words was almost too much work, but he eventually managed to mumble, “K-key…? P-please- c-can’t take more. G-gonna pass out… f-fucking hate him.” His eyes skirted over her face, trying to figure something out. “He’s really… into t-this.”

 

She reached out to grab his hands, pulling the taller boy closer to him. Key? What was he talking about? What in the world could he possibly need one for.. Was he locked out of his room or was it for something more devious.. Wouldn’t put it past any of them, they were all unusually sexual and all seemed to enjoy showing off their toys and whatnots during meetings and about everything else.

 

“W-what key, Anakin?” She tried to caress his cheek, wiping away the tears that were dripping down his cheeks. “D-do you want me to ask Nan about it?”

 

His phone rang again.

 

_ Take it off. All of it. I’ll give you a hint if you do. :* i’m watching you. _

 

His hands were shaking, half struggling to undo the strap on his back as he let his phone drop on the chair, giving a spared glance to Gioia as he bit his lip in embarrassment. “Please… d-don’t. Don’t ask. N-not him… he said…” he swallowed, letting the dress slip off his legs and onto the floor, tears spilling over once more, wanting nothing more than to cover himself up, too badly for words.

 

“Fuck… fuck me, fuck-” he cursed, looking down at the phone again as if waiting for a message. When none came, he shook his head, pressing back against the wall and glancing around the room quickly as another spasm of both pleasure and pain ran through his body, legs halfway to slipping out from under him the longer this went on.

 

“Gioia… n-need key, help?” When she stared with a worried glance, he could hardly keep himself from snapping out, “I have a f-fucking vibrator pressed up against my goddamn prostate and a fucking c-chastity belt covering my dick and I’m fucking d-desperate, so would you stop  _ staring at me?”  _ Embarrassment be damned, Anakin felt like he was going to fucking lose it.  _ I hate you, Nan. _

 

Before Gioia could say anything - and it wasn’t like she had anything she could say  _ at that _ \- his phone vibrated again, turning away from the girl with a large blush growing on his face.

 

_ Hint; keon and aki have fucked there a lot. If you want another one, i suggest you get on your knees and beg gioia. Seduce her. I have another setting i can use if you don’t.  _

 

Gioia blinked slowly at the boy, her own face growing rather dark in comparison to her usual pale complexion. She really didn’t know what she was supposed to say or do about this, this was… new for her. A vibrator and a chastity belt? Nan.. Nan had a problem, that almost sounded dangerous even to her. 

 

“Anakin, sweetheart.. Why don’t we sit down? Hm? Let me look for the key- or I can ask Nanashi…. Please don’t cry.”

 

Another text came in.

 

_ Touch her. _

 

_ Fuck you.  _ That was the first thought that came to Anakin’s mind, half hissing as he let the phone fall to the floor before attempting to look at Gioia, all too aware of how red they both were now, his eyes shutting tightly as he struggled to push himself onto his knees, grabbing at her skirt. “Gioia- Gioia, please, I-I… fuck, I c-can’t do this, it’s too much, p-please… I-I need you, okay? I need you, Nan… d-don’t get Nan, please,  _ h-help-” _

 

He was shaking, hands struggling to keep holding onto her before he glanced back over to the edge of the lounge, spotting the small, secluded area just next to where Jaina liked to keep her alcohol. That… Keon and Aki would fuck someplace like that, right? Or… he let his eyes flit to the space behind the two couches, next to the mirror… they could’ve fucked there too.  _ Goddammit, Nanashi-  _ he said, giving a glance up to Gioia.

 

“Okay… k-key… couch, or bar? W-where do people fuck in here?”

 

“I don’t know?” She felt herself losing more colour in her face, stepping back awkwardly from the boy. Honestly, she didn’t know. Even when she was a consort, she at least fucked in private places… always just fucked Carmine or Akivya in their rooms or the library that was completely hers and Jaina’s for the most part. “T-their rooms? A couch?  _ I don’t know?” _

 

It all felt too much. She didn’t understand one word of what the fuck was happening, why Nanashi had decided to fuck with Anakin so much like this, he looked so pained and not at all enjoying this.. Poor thing. 

 

After a moment of silence, his phone vibrated once more.

 

_ Need help, baby? Shame. Obvious to me. Well, i’ll give you another hint. Only if you fuck Gioia though. Penetrate her, suck her off, don’t care. Get her clothes off and fuck her on the couch, and i’ll give you an even bigger hint ;) _

 

_ It’s the fucking couch.  _ Honestly, Anakin felt like an idiot- they’d both said it, and he hadn’t even caught on. Maybe it was because he didn’t like public sex, thought it was too histrionic, maybe a bit disgusting… doing this for Nan made him feel so disgusted with himself, hardly able to hold in his own feelings. Stumbling over to the couch, his knees hitting the floor, he fumbled to get his hands around the cushions, pulling them off, before looking around quickly.  _ No. _

 

Was there something under it? Some way to get around whatever the fuck this was? His hand slid underneath the bottom of the couch, feeling for some sort of opening- he didn’t even know if it would be blatantly obvious, giving a look to it as he tried to make his way underneath the thing, pulling with an unnecessary amount of force.

 

Something tumbled out. 

 

_ Is this…?  _ He tried to look around, pulling himself back out just barely with his body completely shaking, practically falling onto the woman standing behind him. “You. Please- g-give me it. Fucking…” his hands scrambled around on the floor, attempting to grab it, eventually giving a sigh of relief as Gioia leaned down to hand it to him, shivering when he finally managed to insert it into the lock on the belt, pulling sharply on it.

 

_ Thank god. Jesus fucking Christ. _

 

Letting the belt fall to the floor, he could hardly keep himself from giving another, unrestricted moan, fingers grasping for the vibrator stuck between his asscheeks, trying to both pull it out and push it in further, his skin completely white, shaking, legs spreading apart to allow him to further pleasure himself. “Goddammit, Nanashi- Nan, fuck, f-fuck you, please-”

 

_ Awh :\\\\\\\\\ i wanted to see you get even more embarrassed. Oh well. At least gioia got to watch you jerk off and i have some lovely videos of you fucking a chair. Now, go to our room and fuck yourself. And then come back, i want to play with your cock. Come now, Annie. Be a good girl. Oh yeah, btw, keep the dress off? ;) i like your tramp stamp. Bet so does gioia now too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send in suggestions, freaks.


	3. roleplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nan is incapable of dirty talk when it comes to smut

It sounded almost too desperate, he thought.

 

Anakin seemed so... on edge lately and he thought that another one of their very popular sessions... he was so horny too, so he thought it worked out really well. They'd be able to fuck and play, get rid of their anxiety and horniness while using the very expensive outfits he purchased quite awhile ago. 

 

"On the bed, Anakin," he said, tossing him his the special sneakers. It worried him for a moment that he'd hurt himself on them, but he decided to let go of his fear. Maybe him bleeding would turn him on more. He wondered if that was actually possible at this point. "Get those on and be quiet until I get mine on."

 

Anakin's eyes skirted over the clothes laid out on the bed- a jersey, some shorts, knee high socks and a pair of cleats only serving to reassure him of Nanashi's oh-so-brilliant plan. It seemed like he kept getting kinkier and kinkier, honestly. New putfits, new toys, new gear, basically everything a closet pervert could've wanted was somewhere in their room at this point.

 

The ginger sighed, rolling his eyes briefly, but said nothing as he quickly pulled on each of the socks, making sure to tuck them properly into the shoes, the shorts feeling oddly exposing as opposed to what Anakin assumed they should. The jersey was even lighter over his chest, enough that he could still feel the cold air, his nipples hard and pert beneath the fabric. And just looking at Nanashi- perfectly outfitted in a penalty guard's uniform- made him shiver in excitement.

 

"Ah, you... wanted to talk to me, ref?" Anakin asked, trying to push a swell of nervousness into his voice, standing as he looked over Nanashi, before straightening up and putting on his haughtiest smile. "Was this about that foul play earlier...? I can't believe you had the audacity to call me such filthy things in front of the other refs."

 

Nanashi was almost lost in what he was saying, but he thought that was too be expected. He was almost always lost when it came to sport slang... no matter how simple it was. It was like Keon with computers or phones (or that one time with the remote and when he couldn't figure out how it managed to turn on a television. That was hilarious, but he had a better reason. Keon was born into extreme poverty and had only really gotten a phone because it was required because of this, and Nanashi just... 

 

Sports were boring and he wasn't a fan of not being the best.

 

"Yes," he replied deadpan, standing up to his full height (along with a few added issues to the amazing heels that his shoes gave him. He was staring eye to eye, almost an inch taller than his lover now. "I thought it would be better if we decided to talk some place a little more private than the open... uh, field."

 

And like that he was pushing him to the bed, grabbing at his thighs with an amused grin. "Why don't we get right to it, hm? Maybe I'll take off a red card from your league if you're good."

 

"W-wait, sir, I- I don't-" Anakin attempted to spit out, but only too late as his knees hit the edge of the bed and he was sent falling onto his back, hands under his thighs that spread him apart and hiked his legs up into the air, further exposing his thin body and numerous tattoos as Nanashi's fingers toyed with the waistband of his shorts, before he was letting his hand slide into them, greedy. There was an expression of nearly malicious lust on his face that made Anakin want to moan, crying out and clutching to the older man as though he were his only anchor. "Sir, what are you doing...? I-I can't be seen like this... my reputation with my team-"

 

"Then don't make too much noise," he hissed on in a hushed whisper, thrusting his hips forward to pound against his exposed, unslicked asshole. It felt unusual to see it so... unaroused, but he couldn't be too be amused by it, he needed to continue his performance. "Be a good girl and they won't have to see you be such a little slut."

 

A hand slapped his ass, amused greatly at the half whimper half moan that came directly after it. 

 

"Move over, Terzic," he whispered, greedily kissing his neck before he was biting down on it like a predator would it's food. "That's a good little whore. Listen to the man that really controls you. Don't be such a naughty girl. Would be a god damn shame if someone decided to come in and see you. Bet they would take picture of your pale ass."

 

"Nn- no..." Anakin moaned sharply, teeth gritted as one hand slid around the back of Nanashi's neck, trying to keep his mouth against his neck, spreading his legs wider and bucking his hips forward a bit at the pleasantry of the stimulation. Fuck, though, if the thought of anyone walking in on him hadn't been more attractive than it was right now... "Sir, I-I'm not a... a slut, I just..." as if on cue, a blush spread over his cheeks, licking his lips. "You're so fucking big... goddamn."

 

As if to make his point, Anakin arched himself closer, wrapping legs around Nanashi's hips to hold him as close as possible, trying to squirm underneath him, teasing his lover's cock with an almost devious smirk on his face. His mouth parted, breath heavy and undone, whimpering and nearly clawing at Nanashi's back. "C-can I... ride you, sir? Want to feel all of you, so deep, pounding me back into submission..."

 

"You will not look at me when we are doing this," he moans, forcibly turning the younger adult until his back was firmly against his chest. He felt so warm in his arms... fuck, was it normal for him to be this warm? They had their usual skin to skin contact sessions pretty often... it would be unusual for either of them to be warmer than usual. Strange even.

 

He thrusted his hips forward, sinking himself inside the tiny boy, so pleased when he's able to forcibly insert himself, feeling himself growing harder than usual. In a hushed whisper, he kissed the side of his lover's cheek. It wasn't wise to go off Anakin's and his plan for this session, but he liked to see Anakin blush slightly when he did so, almost conflicted on whether or not he actually liked the fact he does so. 

 

Nanashi was pinning him to his thighs, letting him slide onto the bed for only a moment, grabbing at his hips with a bit too much zeal than he really should. "You seem so stretched already, Terzic... it's almost amusing to see a scrawny little whore ready to take someone as big as me. How many others have been in your tight little ass?"

 

He pressed his lips to his ear, licking the cartilage. "Do they play with your pussy too? Or do they know you're too selfish for playing?"

 

"S-selfish?" Anakin choked, a bit weaker than he would've liked his voice to be, trembling at the further intrusion as his hips rolled backward and his muscles clenched up, practically crying out from the pressure. He felt so used... so violated, god,  _ those words.  _ Nanashi was treating him like he was filth and- and he fucking loved it.

 

He nodded fervently, pressing back against Nanashi, before shaking his head, trying to remember which response was appropriate. He hardly wanted that- to be feminized again, made into Nanashi's fucking little girl, but it seemed only too perfect to let go of. And fuck if it didn't make him harder, make him want to tremble and moan and scream for his  _ master... _

 

"N-no, sir. I... I don't let anyone else touch me there..." he murmured, all but whining. And then he was gasping, pulling up sharply as he felt Nanashi's fingers along the underside of his cock, pulling, teasing. "B-but I'd let you... I-I'm yours to play with, master... all of me, my body, it's yours to take. Nngh, I-I've been wanting you for so long..."

 

"I've seen you look at me in the showers," he teased, fingering the sensitive area between cock and balls, trying his hardest to imagine if he were a female, how tight and wet he would be... he could imagine how hard his nipples would be, how utterly fucking desperate they'd be for them to touch it. Maybe even attempt to ride him because of it. "How desperate you look... like you want to attempt to try and fuck me. I can only imagine how often you touch your little clit in desperation."

 

A small chuckle, biting down on his neck. "How often do you allow your teammates to fuck you? How many of them take turns fucking it?"

 

He wondered if Anakin liked it when he turned him into his little girl. He usually seemed a little hesitant when they did this, but he always played along, even referred to himself as so when they weren't doing so. Nanashi liked it when they swapped genders, found it appealing for the most part, but... Anakin never weighed in his side of that argument. 

 

His hand slid out of his boxers, almost sadly, squeezing his balls now before rubbing the space once more. "I can only imagine what your team mates would do to something like this. I can see so many of them just taking turns... In the showers; grabbing your little neck, making you swallow every drop; or in the benches, using their bats to penetrate you with..." he slowly grinded his hips upwards. "Describe to me the last time they fucked you, Terzic." A forceful squeeze. "What did they do- what did they make you say and take?"

 

"T-they didn't..." Anakin attempted, the words coming out as more of a squeal than as a legible phrase. He could feel Nanashi's hands grabbing his hips tighter, squeezing, nails piercing flesh and the area between his cock and balls alight with pleasure that made him jump every time it was touched. Anakin swallowed, voice small, as he tried again. "I wouldn't let them-"

 

Smack. He could swear the skin of his back was going to welt, could feel the heat from the resounding sting filling his body, his hands shaking, clutching tightly to the mattress as he attempted to refrain from crying. "T-they push me against the wall in the showers... spread my legs. F-first they start with fingers, b-but then it's half a hand, a fist... make me scream. I... I'm always soaked afterwards. A-and then they'll use me... two of them at once, sir, m-make me beg for it like the slut I am. They fill my cunt as much as they can- a-ask me to thank them. I take it... I'm v-very good for them... I'll be good for you too, sir... please!" The tears were sliding down his cheeks, legs going limp as he felt his hips hiked up yet again. "Please..."

 

He was forcing his legs down, swallowing the saliva in his throat, panting softly. Yes, this was good. It was all he could think to himself. Fuck, fuck- he was so fucking proud of Anakin right now, so proud of how rough and tough his little girl was taking things. 

 

"And what do they do to your ass?" he asked, thrusting upwards hard and without mercy, grunting as Anakin whimpered, trying his best to catch every touch. "It feels so abused, Terzic. Do you let them touch you like you're some little whore? I bet you do. God, you're such a fucking whore. It's almost shameful to fuck you." Another long grunt, batting his eyes open and shut.

 

Thin, short fingertips played with his nipples, squeezing them tightly until Anakin moaned loudly. "Do you let them play with these? So small... is it really worth my time to play with your titties? To suck on them, to play with them... Doesn't seem like it."

 

"M-my tits are the most sensitive...!" Anakin gasped out, his face red with shame, the embarrassment painted all over his body like a stain. He angled himself, thrusting his ass backward in time with Nanashi's thrusts to try and match him, try and take him deeper, make him hit that bundle of nerves dead on every time... 

 

Shutting his eyes, he barely managed to add, "W-when they're played with a lot, I cum. I can't help myself. It makes my chest feel light and I just... I just get pleasure all over. I want... p-please..." he gasped as his ass was gripped roughly enough to leave bruises, Nanashi's hips pistoning into his abused hole, his legs kicking out desperately, head falling back against the older's shoulder. 

 

"A-and my ass... T-they stuff it full, lots of toys, plug me up with their release... s-spank me and tell me how filthy I am, what a whore I am... love to finger me deep in there, m-make me cry until my throat's raw... b-but none of them use me so thoroughly as you, master. I-I need you, always need you..."

 

He bit his lip, near screaming. "I-I am a whore, such a filthy little slut, I should be ashamed! Being fucked and filled is the only thing I enjoy anymore... master! I need you deeper, harder..."

 

He couldn't prevent the whines that were escaping his lips, so close to the edge that he so desired. It... it almost felt odd to him, he thought. His legs were cramping up, eyelids becoming surprisingly heavy... how had this happen? Was it normal to feel this way? He didn't quite know anymore, only just knew that he wanted to come hard in his lover and watch him scream in ecstasy about it. 

 

"Mmm..." he hummed, chewing thoroughly on his neck, groaning at each rough spasm making it's way through his body. Anakin had to be close now... even if he was notoriously slow at coming, and he had to really attempt to get him to come, he had to be now. His prostate was being milked, he was destroying his hips and buttocks.... that had to be a good motivator for coming.

 

"A-T-Terzic," he moaned, feeling a hard spasm force it's way through the tip of his cock, spilling inside Anakin as he forced his legs down, effectively forcing Anakin to take every last drop of his seed. Hands grabbed his breast, groping them as Anakin whimpered and whined, attempting to grind upwards. "B-be good... listen to me; grind on your new master."

 

He felt more desperate than he could remember ever being before, every inch of his skin hot and slick with sweat, knees knocking against the mattress and hands shaking as they clutched desperately to the sheets. He was all but sobbing, arching and bucking and squirming beneath Nanashi, needy for more. Release was so fucking close... so close, and all he could do was cry and curse, pushing himself back onto Nanashi's softening cock with an intensity that was unrivaled.

 

"Please, master, please, l-let me, please..." Anakin choked between heavy spurts of breath, gasping. Rolling his hips, he couldn't keep himself from wanting to scream, not when everything was so hot, too much... "M-more... master, make me cum, I wanna..."

 

Nanashi couldn't reply, thrusting his hips forward at a slow pace as he desperately tried to keep Anakin's hips further against his. It was hard. Every little move from Anakin made him groan loudly, swallowing all of his instinct to remove himself from Anakin's ass and passout like he usually did, but couldn't. He wanted to keep going and let Anakin come after this, make him keep screaming his name, master.

 

Another hand grabbed at his crotch, teasingly stroking his cock before massaging the thin stripe of precum that was leaking down his cock tip and into the thin, sensitive area. "Squirting for me, Terzic?" A low chuckle. "That's a good girl. Keep going. I'll be needing to plug you up after this."

 

"Yes, yes, master, please, master-" Anakin was continually gasping, rolling his hips backward and rutting against Nanashi so roughly he was nervous he'd break something. He could feel heat spreading through his abdomen, climbing up his spine, before he exploded across the sheets, sticky cum sliding down his well spent body, his used hole completely full and soaked. "Nanashi..." he sighed, finally, slumping against the bed, body limp and out of sorts as Nanashi's head stilled against his shoulder, and...

 

_ Fuck. _ Did he just pass out? Did Nanashi just fucking  _ pass out? _ That was... that was... 

 

"Nan...? Babe, are you...?"

 

Anakin had moved away from him then, a worried expression apparent on his visage of tiredness as he stared at his boyfriend, repeating what he said moments ago. Nanashi woke for only a few moments, vision painfully blurry and barely able to figure out what he said. Still, he nodded, pulling the two of them down on the bed, head hitting pillows. "I need to go take a piss..." But did not move.

 

"Then go do it?" The ginger asked nervously, the arms around his waist firm, preventing him from moving even an inch. It felt so fucking awkward like this... to be held so close by someone who was practically unconscious and _ goddammit why didn't you pull out? _ "Nanashi. Move. Please."

 

Nanashi tiredly opened his eyes, and then shut then again. He wished the younger man would just... fuck. Just. Fucking shut up. He was still so tired, and just wanted to sleep...

 

"Quiet." He said simply, a small drawl picking up at the ending of his words. Still, he didn't think he found the motivation to care about it. Nanashi pressed a kiss to his lover's earlobe, pulling him closer to his unblemished chest. Cuddles and affection usually made him feel better, didn't they? "Just... pull off of me if you don't want it."

 

"I..." Anakin shifted awkwardly, his hips pressing against Nanashi's, still halfway near grinding against his soft length as he cringed. Taking a deep breath, the younger man bit down on his lip, eyes slipping shut at the kisses pressed along his neck, shivering slightly. "T-that feels nice... more kisses..."

 

Nanashi gave a half smile, halting his feverish attack of kisses on his neck to readjust himself. The pressure that was building in his cock was too much, unable to control himself from letting a long stream of urine inside his boyfriend. "Mmm... love you, Annie."

 

He was gasping at the almost abruptness of the feeling, the backs of his thighs wet and slick from the urine dripping down his legs, the feeling of his body being filled so suddenly only leading Anakin to shiver, pushing himself back against Nanashi with tears in his eyes. It felt... weird, disgusting, but oddly enough... it almost made him feel even more lustful. Goddamn, having Nanashi so close to him as he pissed on him... in him... Anakin couldn't describe it.

 

"I-I love you too," he replied quietly, shuddering. "Nanashi... y-you... that was... interesting?"

 

Nanashi didn't reply, resting his head against Anakin's neck before pressing a final soft kiss on it. He could feel Anakin pulling away from him, pushing his hips to slide his cock out of his ass. Damn. A small part of him was hoping that they could do some cockwarming, but... fuck, oh well, he guessed. Next time, maybe. 

 

Within another moment, he drifted off.

  
  
  



	4. somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which, nan and ana reveal secret kinks.

It kept bugging him. Like most things did, really- it was just another stupid thought that he couldn’t get rid of. And although that normally wouldn’t exactly be unwanted, the situation and everything about his life had seemed to take a turn for the worse lately. The framer wasn’t even positive that it had affected Nanashi or Keon in the same way- that it had with him, making him so unbelievably desperate to just… get fucked? Suck someone off? Be tied down? And things he hadn’t even mentioned to them yet…

 

Like…  _ that.  _ For some reason, the thought had just popped in there and now it wasn’t going away. Something even more filthy than what they’d been up to lately, at least in Anakin’s mind, although maybe it wasn’t quite up there with… well, some of the shit he’d been saying to them. God, the man thought, he actually sounded like a fucking  _ slut.  _ Maybe worse, always moaning and begging and letting them degrade him in a manner he’d never even contemplated before… 

 

Which is why, as he lay in the tiny bed in the corner of his dark room, pressed against Keon’s side and almost clinging to him, he couldn’t help letting out a soft sigh. “You ever think about things you can’t really explain to anyone? Kinks, or some shit like that?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, letting his fingers dance over Keon’s chest teasingly. “Some things are really hot… things I never used to think about. You know?”

 

Keon pulled the boy closer to him, briefly glancing down at the man before sighing. “Yeah,” he closed his eyes, feeling Anakin moving around on his side, continuing to whisper to himself. The poor thing looked so terrified, in the break of another breakdown. Sighing, he grabbed the duvet from their feet and pulled it up to his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Anakin to cover his once more. The older man felt so cold, something that surprised him greatly considering that he was wearing the heaviest clothes he had in his dresser. That breakdown was on its way. He could see it now. “Wanna share more about these thoughts? They bad again or actually pleasant for once?”

 

Opening his eyes, he pressed another kiss to his forehead. There was a lot of things that were running through his mind too. He worried about Akivya - spending all his time with Gioia, worried shitless about the fact that she may be giving birth early-, worried about Anakin because he looked like he had just gotten out of a fight recently, and was nervous for what the future held for him. For Akivya, Vita,  Ana, the baby.. so much fucking shit was going on recently that he could barely process it all. Carmine had something wrong with him and is gonna die, Vita was still hanging around Jaina, Nan was ignoring the two of them, Aki was being distant again… and… and  _ fuck.  _ Now Anakin was losing it once more. It fucking like everything was coming back to bit him in the ass.

 

But he still tried to smile and play it off. He wasn't doing anyone any favours if he was upset about so many things he had no control over. Best just.. just pretend it didn't bother him and play the dumb blonde he was always portrayed as. “So?” He whispered, a raising a brow. “Tell me. I won't judge. I wanna hear about all your kinks and stuff.”

 

The way Keon said that only caused the ginger to shift awkwardly, hugging his arms closer to his body before looking up at the younger man again and attempting to give a smile, although Anakin was entirely convinced that the look on his face was nothing close to resembling a smile, really. He gave a tiny sigh, a short intake of breath, resting his head against Keon’s chest again almost too gently to seem real.

 

_ I fucking miss Nan,  _ the framer thought, entirely unsure of why the thought had just jumped in there so quickly like that, giving a subtle frown at the thought of the older man. It seemed like it had been too long since they last talked… a couple weeks, maybe? It felt silly to miss him so much- wasn’t like Anakin even talked that much with him, normally, but… it was just… weird.

 

Raising an eyebrow at the fact that Keon’s still looking down at him, the older man gives a breathless sigh, before saying, in a light, feathery voice, “Just… do you ever think about… y’know. Getting fucked and then waking up with no recollection of it? It’s stupid, really… just forget I said anything.” Anakin gave a tiny snort of amusement, pulling away from the disguiser and rolling over to the edge of the bed. “Mm, yeah… whatever. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want.”

 

Keon pulled himself up, leaning over the best he could to wrap his arms around him and press a kiss to his bare shoulder. A small blush had grown on the older’s face, his lips tugging up into an easy smile. “Nah, baby. Come lay back down with me and talk about your idea.. I wanna know more about this.. I can talk to Nan about it whenever he gets around to it. Would be pretty hot seeing you like that.”

 

When he doesn't answer for several long minutes, the smile on his face fading away, he tries to push him closer to his body and started rocking back and forth. His poor Anakin looked almost ashamed at confessing this, something of which torn his heart. He always wanted to hear what was going on in Anakin’s beautiful mind.. him being so upset wasn't good. “Please? C’mon, Ana...” he kissed an exposed hickie. “Talk... it sounds hot.”

 

Keon sounded almost worried- the tone wasn't foreign to Anakin's ears, but it was hardly appreciated, only causing him to wonder if he'd somehow upset the younger man. The framer ran a thin, shaky hand through thick blonde locks quickly, attempting to offer some semblance of comfort to his lover. “It's really embarrassing,” Anakin admitted, biting his lip. “I'm not exactly sure how it would go, or even if I'm prepared to have something like that happen… but it'd be kinda hot, right? I mean… fuck. Like… just… I don't know, man.”

 

The redhead attempted to give a shaky laugh, pulling himself closer to Keon and burying his face in the crook of the disguiser's neck, breathing in shakily. “You're really warm, Keon,” Anakin admitted after a moment, wrapping arms around the man and squeezing as he cuddled up against him. “Just… I'll think about it more? Wanna sleep for now.”

  
  


Nanashi turned over the pen over the cracks of his fingers, trying the best he could to ignore the way Keon’s tongue was swirling around the tip of his cock and moaning. He had so much fucking work he had to do with so little fucking time and he had decided to let Keon suck him off. He felt stupid for being so negligent in his work and dabbling in play instead. The only excuse he had was that Keon had told him he had an idea involving Anakin and... then it just devolved to Keon swallowing him. 

 

A cold shiver went down his back, feeling his ever so familiar sticky pleasure leaking down his legs. Giving a breath of relief, he watched Keon slowly move back up from the underneath the table, spitting his release on the floor before grabbing a chair so that he was able to sit next to him, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders. 

 

“You mentioned Ana?” He finally asked after a long present pause of Keon kissing his neck. 

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling before pulling away. “He has a kink he wants to do... too quiet and insecure to ever speak about it, y’know... cute as fuck, really..”

 

“What is it?”

 

Keon chuckled against his skin, tongue flicking over a new hickie. “Fuck him asleep. Wants to be covered in hickies and cum. Doesn't want to remember it, should be pretty hot... would love to see how he reacts to a something like that..” he stopped for a moment, closing his eyes before looking up at him expectedly. “We should do this for him, think it’d be good for him.”

 

The fact that Anakin had a kink- one that he was willing to share with someone... it surprised him greatly. He never expected Anakin of all people to have sexual fantasies. Fuck, he just thought that he went along with all of  _ his _ sexual desires... he repeated everything he said when they fucked, never asked to do anything else that they hadn't already done before. Still... it actually made him kind of excited. If Anakin wanted to do one of his fantasies, he had no trouble accepting and playing along with it.

 

Turning his head to Keon, he smirked slightly. “I'll think about it.”

  
  


There really weren't any words. Anakin didn't have anything he wanted to say, even after the numerous days that had passed since he'd last seen Nanashi. When was that, really? The last time they'd fucked? It was almost unsettling... not even able to get a vibe off what the older man wanted as he sat in the chair opposite his bed, watching the redhaired man with an almost uncanny smirk.

 

"Asshole," Anakin greeted him, without even a smile. "What do you want?" It's blunt. Frank, to the point... the kind of thing other members would've told him off for, the framer thought. Still, Nanashi didn't seem too bothered by it, regardless of the sigh that left his mouth. 

 

Anakin tapped his foot against the floor, frowning, before kicking his legs up on his bed, only serving to remind him of how little clothing he had on. "I missed you," he finally noted, barely audible. "Fuck. I did."

 

Nanashi chuckled dryly, rolling his eyes before standing up to maneuver his way towards the taller man. Leaning in to press a dry kiss to the younger man's lips, smirking at how quick Anakin was to kiss him back, hand curling around his hair to do it again. He could see the growing blush on his face, Anakin looking away from him for a brief moment. It was too cute- almost attractive in a way that only Anakin could every pull off. 

 

"Missed you too," he crashed down next to him, free hand teasing his chest. "Been too busy to come see you, sorry. Should've come and seen me if you missed me so much, would've been up to give you some affection if you really wanted to. Whatever, man. As long as I get to see you act like this, Annie.. you're so fucking cute, my little teenage girl."

 

Sighing, he reached back into his back pocket, revealing a little baggie with pills inside it. "I have a present for you."

 

"I'm not a fucking girl, Nanashi. Don't you have eyes?" The younger quipped back, rolling his eyes as Nanashi pressed kisses against his face, pulling him closer to his body almost immediately. A shiver ran through Anakin's body, tilting his head up to look at the consigliere with a tiny frown, only to grow into a laugh of amusement at the sight of the bag containing several white pills.

 

"Oh? And what might these be?" The framer asked, scoffing as his let his fingers tease up over Nanashi's shoulders, down his chest and across the hem of his shirt. The thought that he'd brought him pills was a bit silly in and of itself. "You're weird," he said briefly, eyes closing. "Alright. Explain."

 

Snickering again, he pressed a fifth kiss to his laxed jawline. The boy was feisty today... perfect. The sex was always so much better when he acted like he gave a shit. "Just something to help you for tonight... you move and talk too much to do anything with you asleep. Better off drugging your ass, baby. They're good. Promise. Not the cheap shit from the street corner- got it from the doctor, said you'd be out in no time."

 

Noticing the annoyed and confused look on his face, he rolled his eyes once more. The fact that he was deciding not to completely trust him on this... questioning him and his actions actually made him a bit upset with the ginger. Sighing, he ran a hand through his thick black hair. "Look, Ana... just take one. They're safe."

 

Anakin feels half frozen for a few long moments, caught between asking Nanashi  _ what the fuck do you think you're doing _ ? and  _ did Keon tell you that? _ and  _ maybe I don't want to. _ Strangely, none of the words left his mouth, nothing but a quick nod of his head as he let Nanashi slip one of the pills into his mouth, swallowing almost instinctively before he could think to complain. 

 

The younger man let his eyes fall on Nanashi's face, keeping a steady gaze with him for a few seconds, before trying to relax his tense body in the man's arms. He didn't really know what he should think- if he should be excited like he was, because it almost felt... wrong.

 

"Okay, Nan... whatever," Anakin said softly, hands tangling in the man's shirt gently. "Just... yeah."

 

"Hey," he frowned, pulling him closer into his arms so that he could press a kiss in his hair. Fuck, did he somehow make him upset? This is what he wanted though... he wanted to have fun- get fucked while he's asleep... how the fuck did he mess _ this _ up... this was just him being stupid again, wasn't it? He shouldn't have brought this- should've talked more to Ana about this before he decided to just spring this up on him. "We don't have to do this if you don't, Ana. They're sleeping pills and some other shit."

 

Sighing, he massaged his temples. There was a lot of other things they could do instead... lots of things that he knew Ana would like to do instead. They could talk... He'd barely seen the boy in the past two weeks, he could absolutely see the two of them cuddling together all night again, just talking. 

 

"Sorry."

 

"I was just... surprised." Anakin says, averting his gaze from Nanashi's, almost too quickly. "Just... embarrassed. I didn't want to say anything in the first place... it just kind of slipped out." Anakin's fingers pulled on Nanashi's shirt more excessively, tugging him closer until he could feel the older man’s hot breath on his face. He shivered, a bit, unintentionally. "Nanashi... I didn't want to bother you. Fuck, we've both been busy... I just.... I would've felt pushy, you know? Childish."

 

Still, the admission didn't stop Anakin from placing a chaste, soft kiss to Nanashi's chest, a slight smile playing on his lips as he pressed his mouth to the man's tanned skin, a tattooed hand sliding up to thread through black hair. "I want you to fuck me so hard I start crying for you in my sleep, Nan... Will you at least wait around in the morning?"

 

"Of fucking course," he nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple. He smelled so nice- lavender and cinnamon, a new scent for him seeing as he always disliked smelling flowery. It was a nice change, some the boy had rarely ever done. Anakin never seemed to be one for change, not unless it was a new tattoo. He just seemed content on letting everything pass by him. While as endearing as it was - he wasn't much for a new change of scenery either - the fact that he actually tried to do something different... it was almost hot. "When you wake up, we can talk and snog and cuddle.. whatever helps you feel better, baby."

 

"You taste so nice," he chuckled, hands brushing over the hemming of his shirt. Looking up at him for a moment, he kissed his navel and smiled. He didn't wait for permission or a moan, hands quickly pushing up his shirt to reveal his flat stomach and press kisses all over his chest. "I can't wait to fuck you, baby. You're gonna be so fucking hot in my mouth, my cock in your ass and cum all over your chest. Imagine how many hickies I can get over you... thigh hickies are so fucking sexy, y'know?"

 

Anakin shivered at the feeling of Nanashi's hand on his chest, mouth dropping to press kisses along his waist and abdomen, the words leaving the older man’s lips only making his heart pound in anticipation. It all seemed so surreal, hearing him talk like this, feeling his touch everywhere, making his nerves feel like they were on fire. Anakin wasn't even sure what to do- his entire body overtaken by a sudden exhaustion that only made him feel more sensitive to the dark haired man's touches.

 

"Mmhm... not gonna... have to wait, man... it's... tired." He doesn't even think the sentence makes as much sense as it should, just allowing himself a chance to breathe, squirming in Nanashi's arms until he can press his face back into the man's chest, almost thoughtlessly. "Want you... you want me too, yeah...? Nn... just a few..."

 

Nanashi chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, whispering, "Goodnight, Annie.." and moved down to strip off the younger man’s pajamas pants. He could still see the faintest hickies all over his legs, smirking almost. It was only serving to turn him on more. Wasting no time in undressing him further, he tossed the rest of his clothes on the floor below him. He had so many things he wanted to do to the boy.. degrade him, take pictures of him in the outfits he knew for a fact that he'd never wear.. he didn't know where he wanted to start.

 

Pressing his lips firmly against tattooed skin, he quickly moved over to the dresser and pulled out an assortment of outfits, each more scandalized than the last. The second Ana was to see these outfits when he woke up.. he could only imagine how fucking upset he'd be. It be hot, really... watching him blush and curse, maybe even beg him to delete any and all photos that he took of them. He couldn't wait to finish dressing him up. 

 

"Which shall we try on first, Ana?" he asked, an amused smirk growing on his face, holding up a tiny stripper-like thong and nipple clamps plus collar along with a sexy black and white maid outfit that was very dirty in a sense. "I like the maid one... could spank you with the feather duster. Though, to be fair, your ass is so small and bony- it'd look hilarious in a thong and your nipples... would be so fucking fine in clamps like this. My little slave..."

 

Patting his cheek, he tossed the maid outfit onto the bed and undid the hanger clips for the slave outfit. Anakin was going to look perfect in this... he had to be sure to send Keon a few pictures, he knew he'd get hard on it. Maybe later he'd invite the boy over for some fun.

 

_ It was cold. _

 

_ Everything was suddenly so fucking cold, and all he could see was a sea of black in front of his vision, but his skin was tingling, the little hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and goosebumps running up and down his arms. Anakin was shaking. He wasn't sure why it felt so cold all of a sudden, but it was, and then... sharpness. _

 

_ The prick of something against his chest and looking down, it was like he could see needles, but then it was like he was drowning, gasping for air and there was suddenly water everywhere, weighing everything down, but it was still  _ so fucking cold _ he couldn't take it. _

 

_ And then he was shivering and he thought there were words in his ear, mutters, like someone telling him to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he was lying on a sheet of silk on the beach, and there were hands on his body, but he couldn't see anything. He could just hear words... couldn't even make out the sound of them, really. _

 

_ And then his body was shaking and he thought that he was falling again, back into the darkness like pitch, but there was nothing around for him to hold onto, and no matter how much his mouth formed the words, nothing came out. _

 

What the fuck...  _ he wasn't even sure how to form thoughts, because it was as though his mind had gone blank and numb and the words were turning to mush as his face his the sand and everything was still so cold and… _

 

Nanashi flicked a plump nipple, watching it turn a light white before clamping the final pricking around it. He had to give himself some credit, Anakin actually looked really good with the nipple clamps and thong. It was a tight fit, his soft cock building greatly against it, but he figured it was but a small price to pay. He couldn't wait to show this all off to Keon- maybe he'd force Anakin to wear it more when he was awake. 

 

Grabbing his phone from his back pocket, he very quickly took a few photos of the man. His arms around the front of the photos, thighs wide open and handcuffed to the bed; Anakin looked perfect. Way too perfect. He sent several of them to Keon, chuckling.

 

"Alright, my little slave," he undid the zipper to his pants, letting them fall around his knees. "Let's not keep your master waiting too long... you don't wanna be whipped again."

 

He faked laughing, crouching over Anakin briefly, moving in to start nibbling on his chin. "You do? Oh, is that right? You want your master to degrade you, seeing as you're a filthy little whore.."

 

His eyebrows went up. "You want me to do what all over you? Well... if you insist..."

 

_ Suddenly, it was hot- the heat building and building all over him and his entire body shaking from some intense sensation that he could hardly place, with the salty waves of the sea washing across his face, back flat against the sand and tilted back so his eyes went dark as each ripple smashed across him. And it felt so strange… bearing more animosity than it probably should. _

 

_ But then suddenly it was like being trapped in a glass box, and he couldn’t move his hands no matter how much he wanted to, just lying there twitching and shivering in the cold of the box. Water splashed against the side of the glass, but it was all he could see- water, icy cold and crystalline when it his his skin, surrounded by darkness that wanted to consume him whole. _

 

_ And then from somewhere above him, there was a spark of light, almost as if there were some sort of shooting star in the sky, his hands shaking and back arching forward instinctively the second the whisper started to pierce his ears again. And this time… he could tell. He could tell, but it didn’t quell the shivers at all- it was still so dark, and so confining, like being trapped into a box, and there were hot spots flashing across his body, back and thighs and ass, but nothing but an eerie chill on the rest of him, wanting to flinch away, hide… _

 

_ “Please…” _

 

Buckling back up his belt, he looked down at his urine soaked boyfriend, amused at he saw his cock twitch in excitement at all of this. As hot as this was, Nanashi wondering if Anakin was going to find this as hot as he usually did. Fuck, he liked it when he dripped paint on him, when he and Keon started masturbating on him so they could cover him in their sticky cum, loved it when they fucked in the shower… he had to like it when he decided to indulge himself in a little watersports. 

 

It was actually the only kink he had that he refuses to share with anyone. He’d be teased about it with another lover, and it was so hard to find anyone within a reasonable distance that seemed to have liked his particular fetish. Anakin probably wouldn’t mind, he didn’t think, but closed wounds were quick to reopen.

 

“Such a cute little thing,” he teased, making kissing noises at the boy before dropping down to the body next to him. Anakin still looked rather sexy in his little maid’s costume… maybe he should start having him walk around with it now? Make him start clearing his room on a regular bases… fuck, did Anakin even know how to properly clean? His room was always so fucking messy that i’d make sense if he really didn’t.

 

“You should be getting up soon…” he groaned, placing a kiss to his cheek, amused at the slight eyebrow twitch he got. “Might just clean myself up and waiting for you…”

 

The first thing the framer noticed was the smell. It was oddly overwhelming, permeating his dreams enough that the solid blackness seemed to fade as his brow furrowed and his hips jerked against what felt like a weirdly  _ lacy  _ fabric. And then a sudden pain was shooting through him as the smell seemed to get stronger, and he was pulling his hands against his body with a low pitched groan.

 

He wanted to cry out, felt like struggling more and more as he tried to come to, but all Anakin could really pay attention to was the tightness around his wrists and how heavy his body felt, like he'd just been dragged through hell and back. He was blinking eyes open tiredly, glancing around the dark room with an unamused expression before a heavy blush fell over his cheeks.

 

_ Oh my fucking god, I did not. _

 

The sound of harsh breathing from beside his head only alerted Anakin to the presence of someone else… in his bed, with an arm apparently tossed across his waist, face pressed into his neck. The ginger had to stifle a yelp, too unsteady to pull away but too shocked for…

 

“Nanashi…?”

 

Nanashi moaned, refusing to open his eyes at all. “Mmmhm, Anakin,” he bit his neck, pulling his still half asleep body closer to Anakin before saying, “Fuck, you smell so weirdly…” a quick mutter came out a moment later. “I like it. Turns me on so fucking much…”

 

And then he realized Anakin was awake.

 

Immediately, he shot up, a small blush rising to his cheek, trying to stand up but failing. Fuck… how did this happen so quickly? He wasn’t supposed to be up until at least three… it was barely at the shadowing crack of midnight. Was… Was Anakin going to like any of the things he did to him or not?

 

“You’re up?” he asked, leaning in to press a hesitant kiss to his lips before looking down at his body. “You wanna get cleaned up? I… I, uh… I got photos.”

 

“You got… photos?” Anakin barely managed to breathe out, shaking red hair away from his face as he glanced up to meet Nanashi’s eyes, hesitating on saying anything else. It all felt so unbelievably strange… not to mention the sticky feeling of his skin, his barely open eyes, the way everything was still sounding so groggy and wasted…

 

He wonders, briefly, what exactly his lover had done to him, but almost thinks it best not to say anything… the red was slowly overtaking his face, his neck, his chest, bringing everything into a flush of embarrassment he couldn’t wave off so easily. Struggling slightly to try and pull his wrists from the binds they were captive in, Anakin gave a soft groan, only trying to curl in on himself, away from Nanashi, away from--

 

“Nan… why am I wearing a fucking maid costume?”

 

He snorted, shaking his head before saying, “Thought you’d look hot like this… can see how right I was about this.” he leaned back in, running a hand through Anakin’s red hair. “Such a cute little whore when you’re like this, y’know? I love it when you’re so compliant. Gonna end up just putting you to sleep pretty often now if you act like this…”

 

Nanashi brushed his own black hair away from his face, grabbing his phone off of the table. “Here, if you want to see you in your blushing beauty. I think I took a few videos too, but can’t really be sure… was too in the moment.”

 

“I… I’m not  _ blushing,”  _ the ginger snapped out almost immediately, despite the evident redness of his body, creeping through his skin, as he felt Nan’s hand slip underneath his chin to tilt his face back to the other’s. Meeting his eyes for a few brief seconds, Anakin bit down on his lower lip to muffle what was almost a curse, before just giving a brief, fleeting nod.

 

It was probably wrong that he was feeling entirely too curious about how Nanashi had… defiled him? Maybe defiled wasn’t the right word, seeing as Anakin’s entire body had been basically succumbing to it, the intense need to be…  _ something.  _ Fucked, claimed, humiliated… he couldn’t even pinpoint it now. “Show me…?”

 

Nanashi turned his phone now, immediately flipping towards his gallery to show him the photos. The young boy blushed even deeper at seeing himself defiled on the bed, the duster firmly inside his tight asshole, cock clipped to two clippers that connected to his nipples. For him, it was an extremely attractive sight, but he didn’t think it rained through the same for his boyfriend.

 

“You want me to show you my favourite one?” he asked, licking his bottom lip as he gave a devious smile. “Personally, Ana… I find it rather…  _ tempting _ . One of the ultimate taboos that just gets dismissed and discarded as a sexual deviant. I like it, though. Turns me so so fucking much, makes me want to do it more often.” He thought this was the best way to bring it up… fuck, he seemed to be into a lot of stuff as long as he just talked to him about it first, but would he really be into watersports? They weren’t that bad, contrary to popular belief…

 

“Flip right.”

 

He almost wasn’t sure he wanted to. There was some unignorable feeling buried deep inside of the younger’s gut, wanting to burst out at the notion of being so… degraded. And yet there was something almost too arousing about it… he looked  _ attractive.  _ And fuck, Anakin had never really considered himself attractive in any way, at least not on the regular day to day basis, but… during sex…

 

The ginger reasons that it’s the only thing that leads to him swiping right on the phone. And then letting his eyes widen very slowly at the displayed picture.

 

It takes a moment for him to figure it out… but then it hits him, and the sudden realization of  _ so that’s what the smell was  _ came to mind immediately as he blinked, turning to look up at Nanashi, with a… vacant expression. “You… you pissed on me?” Anakin hopes it doesn’t sound as accusing as he thinks… with a sigh of relief, he realizes it’s more curious than anything, just giving a tiny quirk of his eyebrow and looking back to the photo.

 

“I didn’t realize you were into that.” He bit his lip again, muffling a tiny groan as Nanashi pulls him closer to his body, before Anakin just shrugs the best he can. “Should’ve told me… could’ve done it with you sooner. You… you can do whatever you want to me, you know.”

 

Without any warning, Nanashi crashed his lips into Anakin’s. He lingered for far too long, smiling, before moving his lips to his ear lobes. “I love you, Annie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit klisma up on tumblr @klismapositive if you want darkfics, kylux, or more kink fics. he's taking requsts so you might get lucky. ;)
> 
> don't hit toxic bc she's a bit of a lil bitch, but she'd love you to check her out on @let-us-praise-the-queen


	5. sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ana is at a low point in his life. nan and keon try to do their bestest to help!

Anakin’s lips were on his, desperately sucking on his lower lip while letting out wild moans of passion. His nails were digging into his skin as if they were the only way for him to stick to reality, the occasional scratch drawing blood from his hips, but they went greatly ignored. 

 

Recently, Anakin had been so unhappy for reasons that seemed to make the two other males upset. So, thus, they hatched a plan to help make the boy happier. Affection was always one of his favourite things to receive and Keon was extremely willing to go down on him for some quick pleasure during their session.

 

“That’s my good girl,” he chuckled, pecking the side of his pale cheeks, sinking down so that he could wrap a hand around his thin cock. “Do you like it when your master touches you like this?”

 

There’s a content moan from his lips, pushing his face into his tanned skin, rutting his hips forward before becoming surprised when he feels Nanashi moving away, Keon crawling between his hips, quickly taking his cock into his mouth with little trouble.

 

“Mhm,” he hummed, amused when the taller ginger looks up at him, obviously confused but turned on. “Sh, let Keon touch you…” he kissed him once more, stroking his hairless chin once more. “He knows where you like it… knows you’ve been so stressed lately, just wants to help you relieve all that tension. You want this, don’t you, baby?”

 

Though he doesn’t receive a response back, the younger boy was too preoccupied with Keon’s wild tongue lapping around his cock, the asian-latino man continued to stroke and tease him. A hand pinched his nipple before he was sucking on one hesitantly, toying with the hard bud with his teeth.

 

Keon looked back up to the two of them, trying to conceal the fact that he was practically choking on his cock. It was true that his cock wasn’t much, even in comparison to his own, but god dammit, he rarely sucked on cocks unless it was Akivya and that wasn’t something he did very often. Fuck, they almost never had sex anymore unless it was for holidays or the two of them were in a dress up mood. It felt so nice to be able to get something, especially since it was for his very precious Anakin.

 

“C-can we…?” he made a motion with his hands, indicating that he wanted Anakin to be flipped over. “Please…” he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “ _ Master. _ ”

 

Nanashi seemed to have caught his unamused tone, snorting. “Mmhm, Keon… I know you like calling me master, just like you like having Ana call you daddy…”  _ Least mine isn’t incestious. _

 

Anakin didn’t resist it when Nanashi was pushing his body around, pulling him closer until he was dick to dick with him. Nanashi smiled, capturing his lips with little hesitance. 

 

Keon made quick work, almost a little jealous that Anakin was doing nothing but making out with Nanashi. It felt selfish, but fuck it. He wanted attention too, wanted to be praised and touched…  _ even if this was about Anakin, he wanted some attention. _

 

His tongue slipped into his aroused rim, too excited to hold back any longer, a finger teasing his balls as they all spring up around to start jerking him off.

 

“Ana,” he moaned, kisses and licks now becoming love bites on his asscheeks. “So fucking perfect… want to hear you moan for me, babe.” 

 

Anakin couldn’t possibly deny his embarrassment as he felt Keon's slick tongue sliding between his spread asscheeks, his rim allowing the younger man access almost immediately as his body jolted forward with a moan, hips rutting wildly against the mattress beneath him. He could feel long fingers tangling in his ginger hair, pulling his head back until his tattooed neck was fully exposed and he could feel teeth sink into the already heavily marked skin, moaning salaciously as he tilted his body further to one side.

 

Nanashi's tongue was invading his mouth almost instantly, Anakin’s lips seeming to part on instinct as they were so used to, red and chapped from tearing at them so often with his teeth. The hand in his hair pulled him forward, his attention uncertain of whether to fucks on Nanashi or on Keon, on the friction or the gradual wetness of his body. He could feel lips against his spine, pressing into the small of his back as his hickey-stained ass pushed back against Keon, hole twitching the second he felt fingers brushing against it gently.

 

Pitching his voice so high that his moan sounded like a squeal, Anakin was transfixed at the fingers teasing the underside of his thin length, fondling his balls until he was thrusting forward eagerly, the tongue in his ass spreading saliva across his tight walls and slicking him thoroughly, until the framer was gasping, a red-faced mess with violently twisting hips and heavy pants of breath.

 

“D-daddy…” he managed to moan, angling his legs further and further until he was practically spread like a slut, needy and too desperate for more of the disguiser’s godly ministrations, “Please… nngh. You… feel so good in me… I'm r-really wet… really hard… Y-you always- ah!- make me needy for you…” he isn't even certain he's doing the talking properly, can't decide what he's supposed to say anymore senses overwhelmed by stimulation.

 

He can feel Nanashi tugging him until they're chest to chest, until he can press hands around his waist and have Anakin sling his inked up thighs over his hips, pressed between both of his lovers in a way that makes Anakin suddenly seem more vulnerable than ever, not resisting but halfway rigid, nervous and tense and unsure of himself. “Master… a-am I fucking this up again…? I'm… sick. I… fuck, I don't know. I'm sorry, man. I'm- goddamn…  _ useless. _ ”

 

Nanashi snorted once again, giving him a playful slap to his cheeks, forcing him to continue to kiss him. “Sh, don’t talk, baby… you’re doing so well; don’t worry about shit, baby. Love it when you act like a whore, don’t worry…”

 

Glancing down to the much taller form of Keon trying to get in between them, his hands curling around Anakin’s waist, pulling him towards him, kisses being pressed to his neck.

 

“Keon, get back to what you were doing,” he glared, growing annoyed. He promised that he wouldn’t get jealous of Keon trying to fuck him, and normally didn’t, but… it was so intimate and for a moment, he was beyond jealous that Keon was in this moment with them. It almost felt wrong for him to be here, even if Nanashi told the man himself that he wanted the Greek man to be here with him. 

 

“Don’t,” he weakly mutters back, pressing a firm kiss to his lover’s ear. “We promised to just focus on him for right now… put your jealousy aside, man. For Ana...just for right now.”

 

Nanashi didn’t reply, sighing as he looked back at his now upset lover. He looked like he wanted to say something to the two of them, but resisted, thankfully. Keon was right, wasn’t he? He did need to be less selfish and possessive of Anakin and let him hold him too… fuck, it was supposed to be all about Anakin right now. No one else really mattered, not unless he was okay and he was happy. 

 

Which, with them slightly fighting and acting like children… he probably wasn’t very happy.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, before hearing Keon say it too, albeit quieter. A brief, almost depressed looking smile appeared on his lover’s face, nodding before kissing his cheek and then turning around to press a kiss to Keon’s cheek. It was almost cute too see him act like this again, almost like he was his regular self. It was far from being the real thing, but it still felt nice pretending that they were a normal couple… 

 

“Keon,” he swallowed, looking back at the thin blonde. “Help me turn him around…”

 

The redhead half froze up between them, his eyes wide and filled with anxiety, hands resting on Nanashi's chest so heavily he was nearly worried about injuring the older man. Anakin felt suddenly too heavy, too intrusive, forcing them to take care of him and touch him and be with him when they shouldn't even  _ have  _ to take care of him. They should… should just go fuck each other or some shit, instead of wasting their time on some worthless piece of ass like him.

 

He didn't say it, though. Hell, Anakin rarely said anything these days, even when every few seconds seemed to be filled with him second guessing himself, time and time again, always worried and pitying and disquieted. It felt so… strange, anymore, like he was just disappearing into thin air as the days passed… he wished it could go back to the way it was before. Anakin almost missed it… the time before he was with Nanashi, with Keon, when he was alone and people didn't care enough to ask after him or notice when he didn't show up to meetings.

 

Still, the framer didn't have a chance to protest before he was being flipped over and pressed down against the mattress, eyes glossy and wet, pierced tongue flicking against his teeth rapidly as he tried not to disappear into his angst again. Letting his head fall sideways to rest against a soft pillow, cheek against the sheets and eyes facing the wall, Anakin managed a strangled gasp, quivering under Nanashi’s rough touches and Keon's soft caressing. “I don't know what I'm doing…” he choked out, ignoring the crack in his shaky voice. “Just do whatever you want to me… I'll be good.”

 

Nanashi sighed lightly, pressing a kiss to his lover’s cheek, letting a quiet, “Love you, baby,” before allowing Keon to spread his legs. Keon’s hands were curled around his quivering thighs, leaning back in again to start lapping once more at his puckered asshole, moaning loudly. He let a hand curl around Anakin’s hair, caressing the soft locks as he watched the scene unfold.

 

Boredom was quickly spreading down his body close to just forcing Keon away from him so they could start double penetrating him now… fuck, Anakin wouldn't mind some roughness, right? Never really minded when he decided to start mindlessly teasing him, but… he was so depressed right now, so Nanashi didn’t quite think that Anakin would like it if he just decided to tease him now. Maybe after their session was done and he and Keon were giving him aftercare, that way he’d at least be in a softer mood for it all.

 

“He stretched yet?” he asked.

 

Keon looked up briefly, tongue still inside of his asshole, using his nimble fingers to spread him apart gently. The kid was too gentle and soft for his own good, he thought. It was a wonder how anyone felt him actually touching anyone. “No.” he said, a shaky hand groping an asscheek with a bit too much zeal, sitting up now. “Tight still… might need to use lube, or at least be slow about fucking him. Whatever you want, man. Ana, babe, you okay with us going slow…?”

 

There was a moment of brief silence as Anakin glanced between them slowly, mouth practically unable to move as his mind tried to process what they'd said correctly. He hadn't been prepared for them to try and be so… gentle, all the light, fleeting, feathery touches and soft kisses. It was pleasant, in an odd way, and the thirty year old liked it more than the usual roughness of his partners. 

 

Spreading his legs further as he shifted against the mattress, Anakin gave a quick nod to Keon as his muscles tensed, back arching off the bed as fingers slid into his ass again. He was barely able to keep himself still, tiny mewls and hisses of enjoyment in pleasurable gasps seized his tongue, eyelids fluttering shut as he tried not to lose it too quickly. Anakin almost felt undone, as though everything was caught in a haze, vision blurry and head filled with fog…

 

“Please… I need… master-?” The ginger attempted to choke out, his head half slamming against the pillow, hands reaching out to try and tangle themselves in Keon's hair or lace fingers with Nanashi. His skin was on fire, too hot, covered with goosebumps all the same that made him want to cry out in desire. Just watching the way they both stared at him… hungry, with desire, and yet full of a compassion that made Anakin want to simply curl against them and cry, was too beautiful a thing to ignore. 

 

He tilted his hips up, squirming underneath Keon's hands as he tried to present himself to them further, eyes wide and gasping. “I want… I want you to fuck me. N-need you… please.”

 

“I have you,” Keon whispered, soothing his older lover’s shaky thighs with gently strokes. The soft blonde was relentless in giving him soft kisses, a single hand being used to massage his the lower of his back. “You’re doing so well, Ana,” he teased once more, removing a finger from his ass. “‘So close, can feel it… just a little longer, babe.”

 

Before he could continued further, Nanashi was grabbing his long hair with an impatient groan. “Don’t play around with him, Keon,” he whined, giving a rough spank to Anakin’s otherwise soft behind. It wasn’t as playful as he hoped it would come out, but surely Anakin would realize that he was just playing around with him. Usually did if he played his cards right… or, well, he  _ seemed _ to. Kid was never voicing his opinion anymore so it was getting to be rather hard to know whether or not he was still doing good to his boyfriend. “I’m sure Annie wants to get fucked already, don’t you, baby?”

 

Keon shook his head at him, sighing with he’s still able to feel the rude pull on his hair. Why did Nanashi always have to be so violent with him; he knew that he really fucking hated having pain during sex, was one of his biggest turn offs, if he was forced to be honest. Most of his willingness when they wanted pain was so weak, barely even wanted to do anything more than just ass slapping their asses or biting their shoulders… fuck, they went so extreme.

 

He shivered at the memory of Nanashi pouring hot candle wax down his body without worry.

 

“So beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down properly so that he could press a gentle kiss to the ginger’s lips, pleased when Anakin is kissing him back. “Need you too, Annie…”

 

Without warning again, Nanashi is coughing loudly, already inside of the much skinner boy. “Keon, come on, kid. Swear to fucking God, I’ll pour more fucking wax down your back if you don’t do as you're told…”

 

Anakin was hardly certain of his ability to prevent himself from crying, eyes wet with tears that built heavily in the corners and slid down his pallid cheeks almost too suddenly to ignore. His entire body seemed so weak, near to breaking down completely beneath his lovers, trembling and freezing up and crying out the second he felt himself being stretched open and spread around Nanashi, his hands tangling in the sheets with a muffled whimper as he pressed himself back quickly.

 

It was achingly familiar, being pinned and spread and fucked like this. He wasn't even sure when it was that he'd started fucking Nanashi anymore, just knew that it was a constant, one of the few things he felt like he'd been doing forever, and that there was an odd sense of pleasure mixed in with the pain.

 

He could feel the shift of hips against his ass, his cheeks accommodating Nanashi’s thick girth as he trembled and spread his legs further and attempted to hook his legs around Nanashi’s and tangle them together the best he could. Anakin sunk teeth into his lower lip, pushed himself back enough that he could feel Nanashi’s breath against his fragile neck, as Keon moved into his line of vision, so close the ginger barely was able to muffle his surprise.

 

Being trapped like this… encompassed and surrounded by them, so deeply filled it was almost painful… Anakin didn't understand why it hardly felt as good as it normally did. He couldn't figure out why everything just seemed so… bleak. All he did was lean forward, try to kiss Keon’s cheek with an uncertain gentleness, pushing back against Nanashi and sliding a hand into his messy black hair. “Thank you…”

 

Nanashi was trying to ignore the stabbing realization about just how unhappy his boyfriend was right now… it was so obvious in his voice, like an almost desperate plea for someone to acknowledge his pain and depression. If he could, he’d start saying comforting words that would help him relax, but he couldn’t. He really hoped that Keon would understand that Anakin needed to be loved and given affection further.

 

He seemed to.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he whispered, kissing his lips gently, a light cheeky smile appeared on his face, dimples showing further. “Love you,” he caressed his cheek, holding his face with his other hand. “Ana… so fucking beautiful, baby. Don’t look so depressed, man. Wanted to do this so you can get lots of pleasure. Just…” he looked back at the older man, nodding his head before letting his eyes drop back down to Anakin’s more sad face. “Just close your eyes? Wanna make sure you’re treated, right. I won’t let you be depressed with us…”

 

It sounded so wrong, he slowly started to realize. There was a small chance that it would help him further, but… fuck, he wasn’t even sure if it was supportive or not. Akivya wouldn’t be happy if he heard him say that, so he assumed that it probably wasn’t the right thing to say…

 

Giving him a weak smile once again, pecking his half swollen lips, he moved back around to Nanashi’s side. His small cock in hand, he hesitantly attempted to enter it inside of the boy. It would be such a tight fit, but… fuck, that’s what they decided to do. They rarely did anything DP’ed styled anymore after a certain fisting accident that left Anakin with an anal fissure, but Nan seemed to enjoy it. 

 

“You doing okay, baby?” he asked, pressing a small kiss to his cheek as he felt his cock twitching in pressure. “You wanna have more lube or…? Can keep eating you out if you want…”

 

All Anakin seemed able to muster was a tiny, breathless moan of contentment, half pained as his eyes fluttered tightly shut and his hands tried to find balance on the mattress in front of him. His head ached, spiraling into a fog with all the heat that was spreading through his mind. The ache of being stretched open was familiar, but almost too sudden, his thighs pulled flush apart and wide open, ass pushing up against Nanashi’s hips and Keon's cock, still sliding further in.

 

The second he felt them both bottoming out, Anakin screwed his face up, sinking teeth into his tongue with a strangled whimper, red staining his cheeks thoroughly and body shivering in pleasure and ache alike. He felt so tiny, weak and loose and spread out like a cheap whore, unable to do much more than struggle and squirm against the sheets.

 

He loved being filled, claimed and broken into shape like this, loved to feel hands along his hips and nails in his ribcage and the soft press of lips along his spine. It was all too much, too perfect, and the framer felt far too exposed, ashamed of himself for reveling in the affection and the lust surrounding them. “Master...! D-daddy… I'm too… nngh. I'm sorry…! I'm trying to be good. I just want to make you feel good… take your cocks until you're satisfied, sirs…?”

 

Nanashi gave him a small moan of amusement, continuing to rock his hips against his boyfriend, trying to become more comfortable with the feeling of Keon’s cock right next to his. It was uncomfortable, but Anakin seemed to enjoy it. Fuck, he really wished he hadn’t offered to do this… probably could’ve offered to fist him or something. Ana loved to be fisted, especially when it meant that he could get off faster.

 

He looked over to Keon briefly, sighing when he found the boy completely focused on thrusting his small cock inside of Anakin. Keon looked a lot better than he did… physically and probably sexually right now. Fuck, he could remember looking as nice as that when he was basically just a kid, but that was so long ago now. It almost wasn’t fair to have to be in competition with him. 

 

“Keon,” he whispered his name. “Out. Go and pleasure him now. I have him.”

 

The tall blonde was slowly pulling off, careful not to let himself spill anymore than he needed to. He really did just want to continue fucking Anakin like this, but… it really wasn’t worth upsetting Nanashi any further. He seemed like he was close to spilling over, and he was sure that Anakin wouldn’t take too much longer either. Just needed to entertain the two of them until one of them was filled properly and then they could cuddle for the rest of the night.

 

“Here, Ana,” he grabbed his waist, slowly setting the smaller boy back onto his back. “You’re okay, just… gonna suck you off now?” he hesitantly kissed his lips, trying to smile at his lover until he nodded. “Don’t kn-”

 

He was cut off by Nanashi grabbing his long blonde locks, another hand coming to his jaw so that he could force it open more. 

 

“Quiet, Keon.” he warned, slapping his face none too gently. “Suck him off so I can fist him.”

 

Keon did so without another moment passing.

 

Anakin was struggling to keep himself contained, his face fixed on Keon as the blonde slid forward to take his length into his mouth, lips sliding around his shaft with a low pitched hum that sends shivers through Anakin's body. His shoulders lock up, pitching upward with fingers curling tightly into Keon's hair, digging into his scalp with hot, heady moans escaping his lips.   
  
Nanashi was trailing his mouth down the ginger's thin, tattooed neck, suckling on the unblemished skin and digging teeth into his pressure points, filling the thirty year old with sensations too pleasurable to ignore. He gasped, hips rutting wildly against Keon's face, everything momentarily forgotten in the haze of it all.   
  
He felt loved like this... enjoyed being between them, surrounded by this affection... it was surreal in a manner that almost made Anakin want to sob. He couldn't imagine anything better than being held, fucked, caressed and marked by his lovers... it felt like it was the only thing of substance anymore, the only thing with a purpose.    
  
"Thank you-! For... ah, for loving me...! Nn... I need...!"

 

Nanashi chuckled underneath his breath, biting down harshly on his tattooed shoulders, fingers teasing his abused rim. “That’s my good girl,” he hummed. “So obedient for your masters… should give you a present for being such a good little girl for us. Would you like that, baby?” a moment later, he was stroking his cock, tongue-tied with the thinner boy. 

 

The man below the two of them stared up at them with such excitement, enjoying the pre-cum that was leaking from Anakin’s tip. Fuck, he really wanted to just join them in their make out session… would Nanashi allow him to join, though? They were being affectionate and intimate, he rarely ever let him join in anything but some cuddles. Fuck, even then, he was constantly trying to dominate him during their cuddles. 

 

“C-can I?” he spluttered out, licking his swollen up lips. “Annie? I want… fuck, want to hold the two of you too…” he was slow crawling up to them, suddenly too tired to properly move up before he dipping his head in to press a kiss to Nanashi’s lips, before smiling down his redhaired lover and kissing him too.

 

“Love you both… promise. Want to…” a pleasurable moan escaped his lips, fading out from the two of them as he hid his face into Anakin’s shoulder.

 

“I know…” Anakin swallowed, his throat straining with the effort of internalizing his tears, the moans and whimpers and sobs that so desperately wanted to leave. He curled closer to Keon, until clinging his legs from the position he was originally in. Rolling onto one side for a second, Anakin nearly dragged himself to the side of the bed, looking up at Keon and Nanashi questioning before outstretching his arms.

 

“Please hold me, daddy.”

 

Keon could only imagine the annoyed glare he was receiving from Nanashi right now, but he tried not to. Anakin wanted cuddles, and he was more than happy to give it to him right now. “I love you,” he smiled again, kissing his much older lover before wrapping his arms again, Anakin finally curling around onto his stomach. “You’re so warm… I like it.”

 

“Anakin,” Nanashi warned, forcing himself to sit up so that he could kiss his lover, his lips surprisingly colder than he originally thought of. “Move over closer. I’m not cuddling with just Keon.”

 

The ginger rolled his eyes, close to huffing, but refused to budge as he threw a leg over Keon’s hips and pressed his face into a sturdy chest, nuzzling the exposed section of his chest with a soft sigh and a smile. One hand tangled into his shirt, contentedly, almost clinging.

 

“Keon needs affection too, asshole.” Anakin finally muttered, though his other hand reached to draw Nanashi closer, pull him into the mishmash of their already jumbled bodies, whining slightly as he added, “Blanket. Please.”

 

“I could keep you warm,” he teased, forcefully grabbing Anakin and pulling him underneath, successfully pinning him to the bed and shoving his tongue down his throat, moaning. “Just be a good little girl and I will for you.”

 

A startled yelp was the only sound to emit from the startled man, his eyes wide as a hand quickly found stability against Nanashi’s shoulder, cheeks stained a brilliant red before he looked away at the slightest pause for breath. The tongue invading his mouth seemed to know everywhere to press, coaxing moans from his throat as hands slid along his sides, pinching at tattooed flesh thoughtlessly.

 

“N-Nashi.” Anakin said, finally, uncertain. “W-warmth. Please. I…” he reached for Keon again, apologetically. “I love you both…”

 

Keon was hesitant to grab for Anakin’s hand in return, looking between Nanashi and Anakin, swallowing the fear in his throat so that he could decide to do so. “Love you, too… even if Nanashi scares me.” he smiled, lightly before looking at the unamused glare he was getting from Nanashi as he shifted just enough to let him become closer to Anakin.

 

“Don’t keep acting like you’re a couple, Keon…” he glared, pressing a kiss to his lover, rolling his eyes. “You’re mine, Anakin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit klisma up on tumblr @klismapositive if you want darkfics, kylux, or more kink fics. he's taking requsts so you might get lucky. ;)
> 
> don't hit toxic bc she's a bit of a lil bitch, but she'd love you to check her out on @let-us-praise-the-queen


End file.
